Unexpected Results
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Draco und Harry haben einen OneNightStand und Harry wird schwanger. Harry verschweigt seine Schwangerschaft, da er glaubt, seine Liebe zu Draco wird nicht erwidert. Doch was passiert, wenn er von Todessern entführt wird und Wehen bekommt? Complete!
1. Slytherin Party

Huhu,

sooo, ich hab wieder mal bei den englischen FFs geschmöckert und dieses Schmuckstück hier gefunden, das ich extra für euch übersetzen werde. Es besteht aus insgesamt 7 Kapiteln und ca. 18.900 Wörtern. Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung!!

und jetzt zu Anfang noch ein paar Dinge:

**Titel:** Unexpected Results

**Original Autor:** PadfootLivesOn

**Übersetzerin:** silbernewolfsfrau

**Paring(s):** HP/DM, RW/PP(ein bisschen)

**Rating:** M+

**Genre(s):** Romance, drama-angst (ein wenig)

**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, lemon, OOC, Fluff, bad language, M-Preg

sooo, dann ist doch vorerst alles geklärt, oder?

Achja, in diesem Chap kommt Lemon vor!! _euch nur warnen will_

und jetzt viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel.

* * *

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 1: The Slytherin Party**

„Muss ich _wirklich_ zur Party der Slytherins gehen?", jammerte Harry. Ron, der vor ihm stand, kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, du musst! Komm schon, Harry, du solltest mal wieder öfter rauskommen. Ich mein, ich weiß das lernen wichtig ist und so, aber zuviel ist auch nicht gut. Lass doch mal ein wenig locker, hab ein bisschen Spaß – und außerdem, du brauchst mal wieder einen ordentlichen Fick. Mann, such dir ein nettes Mädchen, mit dem du dich niederlassen kannst!"

„Ugh! Ich brauche keinen Fick, und ich hatte genug One-Night-Stands, die mir für eine Weile reichen, vielen Dank. Nebenbei will ich kein nettes Mädchen, mit dem ich mich 'niederlassen kann'." **Gott, Ron, wenn du wüsstest**, dachte Harry finster.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du zusammen sein kannst; ich weiß, das du dich einsam fühlst, seit ich mit Pansy zusammen bin, versuch nicht es zu leugnen. Komm mit zu der Party, trink etwas, tanz etwas; es wird Spaß machen, ich versprechs dir."

„Ja, klar. Ich kenne niemanden dort und du wirst die ganze Zeit mit Pansy zusammen sein.", murmelte Harry sauer.

Ron seufzte: „Komm einfach mit, okay? Nimm dir eine Pause, Harry, es wird bestimmt spaßig. Du wirst es doch erst wissen, wenn du es ausprobiert hast."

Harry seufzte geschlagen: „Fein, okay? Ich werde gehen, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich Spaß haben werde."

„Klasse – und sei nicht so negativ, Harry, es könnte wirklich lustig werden, wer weiß?", grinste Ron und Harry nickte nur. Er wusste es würde nicht lustig werden, nicht wenn er auch dort war.

„Gut, ich geh mich für heute Abend fertig machen. Wir sehen uns dann in ca. einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Ron, während er seinen Koffer nach angemessenen Klamotten für eine Party durchwühlte.

„Sicher. Bis nachher."

Mit einem Nicken verließ Ron den Raum, die Klamotten unter dem Arm, in Richtung Dusche.

Harry seufzte noch einmal, als Ron außer Hörweite war. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich danach, heute Nacht zur Slytherin Party zu gehen, nicht wenn der Slytherin Prinz selbst auch dort sein würde.

Harry schwärmte schon seit dem 6. Jahr ziemlich heftig für Draco, was anfing, als er einmal spät in der Nacht beschlossen hatte, ein schönes Bad im Vertrauensschüler-Bad zu nehmen. Seine Muskeln hatten wehgetan vom Quidditch Training am Tag davor, so hatte er gedacht sich mal richtig einzuweichen würde ihm gut tun. Das Passwort hatte er von Ron bekommen und unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hatte er sich zum Vertrauensschüler-Bad geschlichen, darauf achtend völlig bedeckt zu sein, da er kein Vertrauensschüler und ihm somit nicht erlaubt war, dieses Bad zu benutzen.

Als er das Badezimmer betreten und das Geräusch einer laufenden Dusche gehört hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er nicht allein war. Er hatte es seltsam gefunden, dass jemand die Dusche um diese Zeit in der Nacht benutzte und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte sofort dagegen gehalten, dass er nichts erzählen sollte, da er schließlich selbst um diese Zeit hier war. Seine Neugier hatte die Oberhand gewonnen, so war er weiter ins Bad gegangen, um zu sehen, wer so spät noch hier war.

Mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang sicher um ihn herum, hatte Harry sich zu den Duschen vorgewagt und als er näher gekommen war, war das Wasser plötzlich abgestellt worden. Er hatte dagestanden wie angefroren; er war sich bewusst gewesen, das er unter seinem Umhang war, aber dies war ein Reflex, den er nach so vielen Jahren voll von konstanter Wachsamkeit, gezwungen gewesen war sich anzueignen. Er hatte mit einer leichten Ungeduld darauf gewartet, wer aus der Dusche herauskam, aber der letzte den er erwartet hatte, war ein sehr nasser und ein _sehr_ nackter Draco Malfoy.

Er war ein Gott; Harry hatte seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen können. Malfoy hatte cremeweiße Haut, die geradezu danach bettelte, berührt zu werden. Sein Körper war schlank, aber gut gebaut, mit einem schönen, wie gemeißelten, flachen Bauch – und _Gott _war er bestückt, nichts war falsch in dieser Region. Überhaupt, so schien es, war nichts an Malfoys Erscheinung falsch. Er hatte sich umgedreht um ein Handtuch zu nehmen und Harrys Kiefer war heruntergeknallt. Malfoy hatte den besten Arsch, den er je gesehen hatte, schön und fest. Harry hatte auf der Stelle nach ihm greifen und einfach die Hölle aus ihm herausficken wollen.

Seit genau dieser Nacht wurde Harry von Draco Malfoy heimgesucht. Zuerst hatte er versucht es zu leugnen; er konnte sich nicht von Draco Malfoy angezogen fühlen – er war der Junge-der-lebt und Draco war der Junge-der-lebt-um-ein-Todesser-zu-werden-und-den-Jungen-der-lebt-zu-töten. Also hatte er mit jedem willigen Körper in Hogwarts geschlafen; versucht jemand anderen zu finden, doch es klappte nicht. Er konnte nicht aufhören über Malfoy nachzudenken, und schließlich lenkte er ein und akzeptierte, dass er in der Tat für Draco Malfoy schwärmte. Aber als er bemerkte, das er sich in den Slytherin Prinzen verliebt hatte, ängstigte er sich beinahe zu Tode. Niemand durfte jemals herausfinden, dass er schwul und in seinen angeblich verhassten Feind, der wahrscheinlich auch noch bald ein Todesser sein würde, verliebt war. Er wurde darauf trainiert ihn ZU TÖTEN! Aber... aber falls Draco...

Harrys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als zwei seiner Mitbewohner, Dean und Seamus, in den Raum kamen. Er sprang von seinem Bett und versuchte sofort, beschäftigt auszusehen, tat so, als würde er an den Schnallen seines Koffers herumfummeln. Sie grüßten ihn mit einem vagen 'Hallo' und 'Hey' und Harry lächelte entfernt und nickte ihnen zu. Schließlich schnürte er die Schnallen seines Koffers wieder auf, schnappte sich, was auch immer für Klamotten seine Hände zu fassen bekamen, aus dem Koffer und stand auf, ging in Richtung der Duschen, um fertig zu werden, sodass er Ron später im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen konnte. Er hatte das unheilverkündende Gefühl, das diese Nacht wirklich sehr, sehr schief gehen würde.

---

„Awww, komm schon, Harry, hör auf zu grübeln! Kopf hoch. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Komm schon, lass uns gehen, wir können Pansy ja nicht warten lassen, oder?", sagte Ron fröhlich, als er mit schwungvollen Schritten auf das Portrait zueilte.

„Ja, ja, okay. Lass uns gehen.", murmelte Harry, immer noch schmollend.

Harry und Ron verließen den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Slytherins in den Kerkern. Als sie am Portrait ankamen (ein großer, gereizt aussehender Mann, der seltsamerweise Professor Snape sehr ähnlich sah), fragte es nach dem Passwort.

„Slyhterins Vorschriften", sagte Ron und Harry unterdrückte den Drang seine Augen zu verdrehen. Der Mann in dem Portrait runzelte finster seine Stirn über die Beiden vor ihm, aber beugte sich und schwang auf. Sofort wurden die beiden von einer Druckwelle dröhnender Musik getroffen.

„Wow! Wie zur Hölle halten sie die Geräusche drinnen? Komm schon – bevor jemand die Musik hört.", sagte Ron drängend und schob Harry in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er ihm folgte.

„Ron!!", hörte Harry Pansy kreischen und sah, wie sie sich auf Ron warf und ihn in eine Umarmung zog, ihn tief küsste.

„Potter.", sagte sie beiläufig, als sie von Ron zurücktrat und der sommersprossige Junge versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

„Parkinson.", erkannte Harry sie an.

„Gut, kommt rein. Dies ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum; Getränke und Essen sind auf der linken Seite des Raumes und, wie ihr sehen könnt, wird in der Mitte des Raumes getanzt. Hab Spaß – und hör auf zu grübeln, Potter. Versuch zumindest, dich zu unterhalten." Harry blickte sie finster an, aber sie konterte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Komm schon, Ron, lass uns tanzen!", damit schnappte sie sich Rons Arm und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Ron gab Harry einen kurzen 'Es tut mir Leid'-Blick, ehe er mit Pansy in der Menge der tanzenden Leute verschwand.

Harry seufzte. **Großartig. Wunderbar. Jetzt bin ich ganz allein. Mann, das wird eine verdammt lange Nacht...**, dachte er bitter, bevor er sich zur linken Seite des Raumes bewegte, um etwas zu trinken. **Ich hoffe nur, sie haben Feuer-Whiskey.**

---

Als die Nacht voranschritt, begann Harry sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen, was wahrscheinlich von dem Einfluss mehrerer Flaschen an Feuer-Whiskey verursacht wurde, die er bis jetzt geleert hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich mit ein paar Mädchen getanzt; nicht das er dieses Geschlecht wirklich mochte, wohlgemerkt aber wussten nicht viele Leute, das er schwul war (nur diejenigen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte und die waren zur Verschwiegenheit verschworen) und er wollte es dabei belassen, also konnte er nicht mit einem Typen tanzen.

Er musste zugeben, dass diese Nacht sich nicht ganz so schlecht entwickelte, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich etwas seltsamen und freakigen Spaß, was definitiv mit der Menge an Feuer-Whiskey zu tun hatte, die er bereits getrunken hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz stellte sich diese Nacht als nicht ganz so schlecht heraus.

Nach einem weiteren Tanz mit irgendeinem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, entschloss er sich zu einer Pause und ging, um sich auf eine der vielen Slytherin-grünen Couche auf der rechten Seite des Raumes zu setzen. Erstmal sitzend, atmete er tief ein, nahm den Geruch von Schweiß, Alkohol und anderen undefinierbaren Gerüchen auf. Ihm war ein wenig schwindlig, zeigte der Feuer-Whiskey langsam seine Wirkung; er fühlte sich extrem leicht. Da fühlte er, dass sich jemand neben ihn auf die Couch setzte und er öffnete seine Augen langsam, um zu sehen wer es war. Wer sollte ihn schon mit seiner Anwesenheit segnen: Niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. **Gott, warum er?** Harry ließ seine Augen an der Gestalt des Slytherin auf und ab wandern. **Aber verdammt, sieht er heiß heute Nacht aus.**

Dracos Haare waren frei von jeglichem Gel und hingen ihm lose ums Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet; anscheinend hatte auch er beim Feuer-Whiskey nicht widerstehen können. Er trug ein enges, passendes Shirt und eine genauso passende, enge Lederhose. Harry schluckte hart. **Reiß dich zusammen, Mann. Du kannst das, Potter!**

„Malfoy.", sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich, was, in seinem momentanen Zustand, nicht im mindesten beiläufig klang.

„Potter.", erwiderte Draco höflich.

Sie saßen für eine Weile nur schweigend da, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Malfoy?"

„Helfen? Oh, nein, ich brauche im Moment nichts. Aber ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du sehr gut tanzt." Harry gaffte ihn an. **Gott, hat er gerade eben gesagt, ich tanze gut?**

„Was? Du... du hast mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht! Du weißt, dass du mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hast, oder, Malfoy? Bist du betrunken oder so?"

„Betrunken? Ich?", schnarrte Draco voreilig. „Ich bezweifle es. Gut... vielleicht. Ein bisschen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder auf ihr vorheriges Thema zurück. „Aber ich liebe einfach die Art, wie du dich bewegst und hab mich gefragt, wie es sein würde, mit dir zu tanzen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich. **Hat er gerade eben gesagt, er will mit mir tanzen?!**

„Was hast du vor? Du bist stockbesoffen, du hast keine Ahnung, was du sagst."

„Oh, ich kann dich beruhigen.", sagte er, während er sich ein wenig näher an ihn lehnte, „Ich bin genauso nüchtern wie du. Ich will mit dir tanzen, Harry.", sagte er und sprach Harrys Namen mit einem tiefen Schnurren aus. Harry zitterte vor Erregung. **Das passiert nicht wirklich. Will Draco mich verarschen?** Harry hielt für einen Moment inne. **Wann hab ich angefangen, ihn geistig 'Draco' zu nennen? Feuer-Whiskey. Verdammter, dämon-verseuchter Feuer-Whiskey.**

„Bist du in Ordnung, Malfoy? Du machst absolut keinen Sinn. Überhaupt, warum sollte ich mit dir tanzen wollen? Ich bin nicht schwul, Malfoy." Okay, er war es, aber Draco brauchte das schließlich nicht zu wissen. Der Slytherin lachte und kam sogar noch näher.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, denn ich bin vollkommen okay. Nicht schwul, sagst du? Bist du sicher? Ich habe nur zwei Wörter, die deine Einstellung ändern könnten: Blaise Zabini.", sagte er süffisant. Harry starrte ihn an. **Verdammter-Verfluchter-Zabini!! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich jemals wieder einen Slytherin ficke. **Draco grinste böse und kam wieder näher, stoppte mit seinen Lippen genau neben Harrys Ohr.

„Nebenbei, ich weiß, dass du mich willst - ich habe die Blicke gesehen, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst und weißt du was? Ich fühle genauso.", schnurrte er erotisch in Harrys Ohr. Harry zitterte. **Das passiert nicht wirklich. Das passiert NICHT wirklich! Hör sofort auf, Potter. Er weiß nicht, was er sagt.**

„Ich... ich will d... dich nicht.", wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme. Draco leckte an seiner Ohrmuschel und seinen Nacken hinab, brachte Harry damit zum keuchen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du das genauso sehr willst, wie ich.", sagte er an Harrys Nacken, sanft daran nippend, woraufhin Harry weich stöhnte. **Sei stark, Harry, du weißt, das du es später bereuen wirst. Sag nein!!**, schrie sein Verstand; seine Vernunft sagte ihm, er solle ihn stoppen, bevor alles außer Kontrolle geriet. Aber Draco fuhr mit seinen Handlungen an Harrys Nacken fort und sein letzter Widerstand fiel in sich zusammen.

**Scheiße! Zumindest werde ich eine Nacht haben.**

„Draco!", keuchte Harry, „Ich will dich, aber nicht hier. Können wir irgendwo anders hingehen?" Draco biss sanft in Harrys Nacken, brachte ihn zum stöhnen und sah dann auf und nickte.

„Komm mit mir.", er packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn von der Couch, führte ihn zu einem Raum, von dem Harry annahm, dass es Dracos Raum als Schulsprecher war. Schnell betraten sie das Zimmer, Draco verriegelte es hinter ihnen und sprach einen Stillezauber. Bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich selbst gegen die Tür gedrückt, mit Dracos Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

Harry war zuerst zu geschockt, um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann küsste er Draco zurück. Als Dracos Zunge in Harrys Mund eindrang und die fremde Mundhöhle began zu erforschen, hielt Harry ein Stöhnen zurück. **Verdammt, kann er küssen.**

Schließlich fand Harrys Zunge ihren Weg in Dracos Mund. Er liebte den Geschmack von Draco und konnte nicht genug bekommen, er zog ihn näher und vertiefte den Kuss, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos seidenweiches Haar.

Dracos Lippen verließen Harrys und er verteilte kleine Küsse auf den Weg von Harrys Kiefer zu seinem Nacken, stoppte an der Grube zwischen seinem Hals und seinen Schultern und begann dann daran zu saugen. Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Er schlang seine Beine um Dracos Taille und zog ihn näher, schloss sich selbst zwischen der Tür und Dracos Körper ein. Draco fuhr fort an seinem Hals zu saugen, zu lecken und zu beißen, machte ihn damit wild. Er wollte mehr, jetzt!

„Draco...", stöhnte Harry, „Bett, jetzt!", und mit seinen Beinen um Dracos Taille und seinen Armen um seinen Hals, manövrierte der Slytherin sie zu dem Bett.

Harry landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, mit Draco auf ihm. Hände versuchten überall, die Kleidung des Anderen abzustreifen. Nach einigen Sekunden voller hektischer Bewegungen, waren sie endlich vollkommen nackt. Harry kam nicht umhin Dracos perfekten Körper zu betrachten. **Er ist sogar noch schöner als das letzte Mal, das ich ihn nackt gesehen habe. **Harry packte Dracos Hintern und zog ihn näher, sodass ihre Erektionen sich berührten und presste ihre Hüften aneinander. Draco stöhnte und wölbte seinen Körper dem Harrys entgegen.

„Oh Gott... das fühlt sich so gut an.", keuchte er.

Sie fuhren damit fort, gegeneinander zu stoßen, während Hände und Münder über gleichzeitig waren und versuchten, soviel wie möglich zu fühlen und zu schmecken. Harry konnte seinen Orgasmus nahen fühlen und er konnte nicht länger warten, er wollte Draco endlich in sich haben.

„Draco, ich... ich kann nicht mehr länger warten... uhh... ich will dich... in mir spüren...Gott, ja... Jetzt!"

Draco hörte auf an Harrys Hals zu saugen und sah ihn kurz mit einem nicht identifizierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an, ehe er nickte und zu einer Seite des Bettes lehnte, sich ein Gefäß mit Gleitmittel aus dem Nachtschrank, der dort stand, schnappte.

Zu Harrys Schock nahm Draco sich viel Zeit ihn vorzubereiten. Als dann der dritte Finger in ihm war, konnte Harry nicht mehr länger warten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", keuchte er laut. „Ich brauch dich, jetzt!", weinte, ja, schrie er beinahe.

Draco entfernte seine Finger und rieb sein Glied mit genügend Gleitgel ein, ehe er sich an Harrys Eingang positionierte und vorsichtig hineinstieß, immer wieder stoppte, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Als Draco völlig in Harry gebettet war, entschied dieser glückselig, dass das Gefühl von Draco in ihm unglaublich war. Er liebte es, so von dem Slytherin ausgefüllt zu sein – normalerweise war Harry immer derjenige gewesen, der nahm und nicht der, der genommen wurde; er hatte nie zuvor jemanden erlaubt, ihn so zu berühren. Er war wirklich froh, dass Draco sein 'Erster' war, sogar wenn es nicht so war, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, das es passierte, so hatte er ihn zumindest für eine Nacht.

„Beweg dich.", wisperte er sanft, als er sich vollkommen an das Gefühl von Draco in ihm gewöhnt hatte.

Draco gehorchte glücklich, zog sich fast gänzlich aus Harry zurück und stieß dann wieder zu. Harry stöhnte laut und wölbte seinen Körper dem Dracos entgegen. Draco behielt das langsame Tempo der Stöße bei, doch Harry wollte mehr.

„Gott, schneller... mehr...", Harry konnte beinahe keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr fassen, sein Körper angespannt vor Erregung.

Draco beschleunigte das Tempo und stieß heftiger in Harry, und als er seine Prostata traf, schrie der Gryffindor seinen Namen laut hinaus.

„Fuck, ja... genau da... Draco, härter bitte..."

Harry schlang seine Beine um Draco und zog ihn näher, sodass er mehr von ihm spüren konnte. Er liebte es, von Draco ausgefüllt zu sein und wollte mehr davon. Draco schien seine Gedanken gehört zu haben, denn er stieß nun mit tiefen, harten und schnellen Stößen in ihn.

Gerade als Harry seinen Orgasmus nahen fühlte, drängte Draco seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und griff nach Harrys Glied, begann ihn im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Stöße zu reiben. Harry fühlte, er würde jeden Moment explodieren unter diesen intensiven Gefühlen.

„So nahe, Harry... Gott, das ist so gut... kann nicht warten...", wisperte Draco und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Harrys Welt explodierte. Er schwor, er sah Sterne vor seinen Augen. Er schrie Dracos Namen und Draco schrie seinen.

Draco brach keuchend auf Harry zusammen. Nach einer Minute zog er sich vorsichtig aus Harry zurück und legte sich neben ihn, zog ihn dann fest an sich. Sie sagten nichts mehr zueinander, sondern schliefen erschöpft in den Armen des jeweils Anderen ein.

* * *

So, was haltet ihr davon? 

Würd gern eure Meinung dazu hören...

ich weiß nicht, wann ich das zweite Chapter fertig haben werde, da es von der Länge her ungefähr genauso ist.

Zudem: Ich brauche jemanden, der für mich betan würde!! Gibts da vielleicht irgendwelche Freiwillige? Jemand, der Zeit dafür hat und sich damit auch auskennt, wär mir lieb. _lach_

LG

wölfin


	2. A Mistake and Suspicions

Huhu,

vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis!

obwohl ich diese Story nur übersetze, bin ich doch echt megastolz..._breit grins_

Ganz herzlichen Dank an euch!!! _euch alle mal knuddelt_

so, das hier nochmal:

**Titel: ** Unexpected Results  
**Original Autor:** PadfootLivesOn bzw. Spamy02  
**Übersetzerin: ** silbernewolfsfrau  
**Paring(s): ** HP/DM, RW/PP(ein bisschen)  
**Rating: ** M+  
**Genre(s): ** Romance, drama-angst (ein wenig)  
**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, lemon, OOC, Fluff, bad language, M-Preg

Beta für dieses Chap: AtsujaJamieSlytherin Danke!! _knuddel_

und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kappis:**

* * *

**

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 2: A Mistake and Suspicions**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er letzte Nacht noch in sein eigenes Bett gekommen war, oder ob er überhaupt in seinem eigenen Bett lag. **Okay, das reicht! Kein Feuerwhiskey mehr für mich. Nie mehr. **Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah sich um, entdeckte die tiefgrünen Vorhänge um das 4-Posterbett. **Okay, das ist nicht mein Bett. Ich bin bei einem Slytherin. **Er erstarrte, als er ein Ächzen neben sich hörte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches und sah jemanden zusammengekuschelt unter der Decke liegen, ein Büschel weiß-blonden Haares darunter erkennbar. **Wer zur Hölle ist das? Hatte ich gestern Nacht etwa Sex?** Er bewegte sich leicht und fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz seine Wirbelsäure durchbohren. **Oh, scheiße... ich hab mich von jemanden vögeln lassen?! War ich so betrunken? Wer war das? **Fragen über Fragen rasten durch seinen Kopf, Fragen die er beantwortet haben wollte.

Er stieß die Person, die neben ihm lag, an, um zu sehen, wer das war. Er erinnerte sich nicht genau daran, was letzte Nacht passiert war, aber vielleicht wusste ja sein Partner noch etwas. Nebenbei wollte er endlich wissen, mit wem er letzte Nacht Sex gehabt hatte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, stieß er die Person noch einmal an. Sie ließ ein wütendes Stöhnen hören und warf die Decke beiseite.

„Was?!", sagte Draco, absolut genervt.

Die Beiden erstarrten, als sie einander sahen und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Alles was letzte Nacht passiert war, wurde ihnen mit Bosheit wieder in Erinnerung gerufen. Das Lecken. Beißen. Saugen. Hände, die sich überall berührten.

„OH SCHEISSE!" „OH VERDAMMT!", riefen sie beide aus und versuchten, soviel Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen, wie nur irgend möglich.

„Oh, Hölle, nein... ich habe Draco Malfoy _nicht _mit mir Sex haben lassen." **Nicht auf diese Weise. Warum so? Jetzt wird er mich nur noch mehr hassen. **Harry stöhnte und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln kribbeln. **Du wirst nicht heulen, Potter! Sei ein Mann!**, sagte er fest zu sich selbst

„Gott... ist das letzte Nacht _wirklich_ passiert?", fragte Draco mehr zu sich als zu Harry, aber dieser antwortete trotzdem.

„Es ist. Verdammt. Ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken!", sagte Harry stöhnend und sprang so schnell aus dem Bett, wie es möglich war. Er zog sich hastig seine Kleidung wieder an und schaute auf seine Uhr; das einzige, das letzte Nacht noch an seinem Körper geblieben war... jedenfalls war es 5:30 Uhr morgens. **Das heißt, ich kann mich in mein Bett schleichen, ohne das mich jemand bemerkt. **Er ging, um den Raum zu verlassen, aber Dracos Stimme stoppte ihn.

„Potter, das war ein Fehler. Ich will nicht, das herauskommt das ich schwul bin. Mein Vater würde austicken; du hast keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn er es herausfindet. Wenn du mein Geheimnis für dich behältst, behalte ich deines für mich."

Harry hatte nach den Worten „Das war ein Fehler" nichts von dem mitbekommen, was aus Dracos Mund kam. Dieser kalt ausgesprochene Satz wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf und er versuchte nicht einmal mehr zu verstehen, was Draco zu sagen hatte. Er fühlte die Tränen wieder aufkommen und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht auf.

„Potter, hast du mich gehört?"

Harry drehte sich nicht um, er wollte nicht das Malfoy sah, dass er weinte.

„J...ja. Si... sicher, Malfoy. Man sieht sich.", und damit floh er aus dem Raum, ohne sich umzublicken. Hätte er auch nur kurz über seine Schulter gesehen, hätte er das blasse, tränennasse Gesicht von Draco Malfoy gesehen, dessen Herz gerade zerbrochen war.

Harry verbot es sich, zusammenzubrechen, bis er sich dann auf sein Bett im Gryffindor-Turm fallen ließ, mit geschlossen Vorhängen und einem Stillezauber um das Bett. Harry schluchzte für Stunden in sein Kissen (A/N: Samstag, also kein Unterricht), bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel und von Draco träumte, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und immer wiederholte: „Es war ein Fehler." Ron hatte ihn um die Mittagszeit geweckt, um zu sehen, ob er mit zum Essen kam, aber er lehnte ab, sagte, dass er sich nicht so gut fühle. Das war keine Lüge – er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich sterben.

Er blieb den größten Teil des Tages im Bett, manchmal weinend, aber meistens darüber nachdenkend, wie wunderschön diese Nacht, vor der erschreckenden Enthüllung an diesem Morgen, gewesen war. Er verbrachte auch einen großen Anteil des Tages damit, sich selbst zu verfluchen, weil er so viel getrunken hatte, dann Pansy, weil sie Ron mitgeschleppt hatte, dann Ron, weil er ihn auf diese verdammte Slytherin-Party gebracht hatte.

Harry entschied sich, dass er wohl beim Abendessen auftauchen musste, ehe die Leute begannen, Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Davon hatte er schon genug in seinen früheren Hogwarts-Jahren. Er stand auf, nahm eine Dusche und zog sich an, sorgte dabei dafür, das man nicht sah, dass er den ganzen Tag geweint hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Er betrat die Halle und ging direkt auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu, setzte sich neben Ron und füllte seinen Teller mit Essen, zwang sich dabei nicht zum Tisch der Slytherins zu schauen.

„Oh, da bist du ja, Harry. Ich war gerade dabei, Ron zu schicken, um dich zu holen. Er hat gesagt, du hast dich vor dem Mittagessen nicht wohlgefühlt. Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte Hermine, ihre Augen erfüllt von Sorge.

„Mir geht's gut, 'Mine." **Lügner.** „Ich hab gestern nur ein wenig zu viel getrunken, das ist alles. Von jetzt an, schwöre ich dem Feuer-Whiskey ab." Sie beide lachten. **Wenn du doch nur die Wahrheit wüsstest.**

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht – jetzt ess auf. Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.", sagte Hermine mit ihrer mütterlichen Stimme.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Essens und Redens mit seinen Freunden, traute sich Harry schließlich, zum Slytherin-Tisch zu schauen und nach Draco zu suchen. Er benahm sich wie immer, halt sein normales, versnobtes und arrogantes altes selbst. Als würde Draco spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde, sah er auf und ganz kurz trafen sich ihre Augen. Harry sah sofort wieder auf seinen Teller, aber er dachte er hatte ein Aufblitzen von Sehnsucht in Dracos Augen gesehen. Natürlich, sagte sein Verstand ihm nur Sekunden später, würde Draco ihn niemals so ansehen, denn ER HASSTE IHN! **Gott, ich bin so blöd. Er würde mich doch niemals auf diese Weise mögen. **Harry war so in seinen Gedanken verloren, dass er nicht hörte, wie Hermine ihn ansprach.

„Harry? Hallo, Erde an Harry Potter?", sagte Hermine und winkte mit ihrer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht. Harry schnellte aus seinen Gedanken und sah sie an.

„W... was?"

„Komm schon, Harry, lass uns gehen. Abendessen ist vorbei. Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte sie, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Oh... eh... über nichts. Lasst uns gehen.", sagte er schnell und sie gingen aus der Großen Halle. Er und Ron redeten lebhaft über das nächste Qudditsch Spiel und er vergaß darüber, zu schauen wo er hinlief, bis er in jemanden prallte. Er taumelte zurück, sich verbal selbst verfluchend.

„... Sorry. Ich hab nicht auf...", er sah auf und erkannte, dass er in den Slytherin Prinzen persönlich gelaufen war. **Wundervoll. Absolut perfekt. Gerade das kann ich im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen. **

„Gott, Potter, pass doch auf wo du hingehst. Ist deine Brille nicht für genau diesen Zweck da? Anscheinend helfen sie nicht wirklich. Unbeholfener Trottel.", spie Draco, ihn anstarrend.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy, das war keine Absicht. Es war genauso dein Fehler, wie seiner. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal die Augen durchchecken lassen.", erwiderte Ron zu Harrys Verteidigung.

„Komm schon, Ron, lass es sein. Das ist es nicht wert. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mich zu streiten und ich will heute mal ausnahmsweise keine Hauspunkte verlieren.", seufzte Harry. Er wollte wirklich einfach nur weg von Draco.

„Ja, hör auf Potter, Wiesel. Das ist sowieso das einzige, für das du gut bist."

Harry schickte Draco einen wütenden Blick. Er wollte _wirklich_ nicht streiten.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy! Komm schon, Ron.", und damit drehte er sich um und ging weg, ließ einen sehr verblüfften Draco und einen genauso verblüfften Ron zurück. Harry fluchte sonst nie vor anderen Leuten, nicht einmal wenn er sich mal wieder mit Draco in den Haaren hatte.

Als Harry im Gryffindor-Turm ankam, ging er direkt ins Bett. Ron lief ihm nach, fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei und er lügte (es war komisch, wie bequem es nach einer Zeit wurde, seine Freunde anzulügen) und sagte, er sei okay und wolle einfach nur ins Bett, weil er müde sei. Ron schien ihm zu glauben, sagte 'Gute Nacht' und ließ ihn allein.

Aber Harry lag einfach nur da und starrte an den Baldachin seines Vier-Poster-Bettes; er war nicht wirklich müde. Er lag einfach nur da, nachdenkend. Er wusste, egal was Draco zu ihm sagte, er könnte den Slytherin niemals hassen und das störte ihn. Er verachtete sich selbst dafür, so zu fühlen. Er hatte nie darum gebeten, ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy verliebt zu sein. Irgendwann fing er an zu weinen. Schon wieder. Er hatte es satt, wegen Draco zu weinen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören und weinte sich schließlich in den Schlaf.

---

Es war nun ein bisschen über zwei Monate her, dass Draco und Harry den 'Akt vollzogen' hatten. Harry war, natürlich, immer noch verliebt in Draco und seit er in der Halle in ihn gelaufen war, schien der Slytherin Prinz sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Er hatte keinen weiteren Streit mit dem Goldenen Trio angefangen, aber hin und wieder beleidigte er sie, was Harry ziemlich seltsam fand, aber er achtete nicht groß darauf. Die letzten zwei Wochen jedoch, fühlte er sich ziemlich beschissen. Er hatte ganz plötzlich angefangen, sich morgens zu übergeben, manchmal auch während des Tages. Er wusste nicht wieso; nachdem er sich übergeben hatte, fühlte er sich jedes Mal wieder gut und aß viel zum Frühstück und Mittagessen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was mit ihm los war.

Folglich ging er natürlich zu Madam Pomfrey und erzählte ihr, dass sein Magen sich morgens seltsam benahm. Sie sagte ihm, er habe vielleicht eine leichte Grippe und gab ihm einen Trank gegen die Übelkeit. Er solle in einer Woche wiederkommen, wenn es ihm bis dahin nicht besser ging.

Eine Woche später begann er diese 'morgendliche Übelkeit', wie er es nannte, nervig zu finden. Es war immer noch nicht besser geworden, aber er wollte nicht zu Madam Pomfrey, denn diese würde nur einen Wirbel um ihn machen. Eine weitere Sache, die er bemerkte, war das seine Hormone völlig verrücktspielten. Manchmal fing er in den seltsamsten Momenten am Tag an zu weinen, meistens wenn Draco ihn oder seine Freunde beleidigte, andererseits zischte er häufig Leute an, die es auch nur wagten, Draco zu beleidigen. Um es kurz zusammenzufassen, er war ein emotionales Wrack.

Harry saß mit Hermine und Ron an einem kalten Dezembernachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum; es war ein Tag bevor alle in die Ferien fahren würden. Harry hatte sich dazu entschlossen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben; er fühlte sich nicht danach, das alte Schloss zu verlassen. Hermine und Ron würden fahren, um Weihnachten mit ihren Familien zu verbringen und er wollte da nicht stören. Also saß er hier auf der Couch vor dem Feuer und unterhielt sich mit Ron, als ihn eine plötzliche Welle von Übelkeit erfasste. Er sprang auf und sprintete ins Badezimmer, wo er sich dann übergab, bis seine Kehle brannte. Er wackelte ein paar Minuten später wieder nach unten und worde von zwei sehr besorgten Freunden empfangen.

„Mir geht es gut, Leute. Mir ist nur ein wenig übel. Es ist keine große Sache, wirklich.", raspelte er, versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, Kumpel, aber du hast dich in letzter Zeit wirklich oft übergeben. Ich hab dich morgens gehört.", sagte Ron, seine Besorgnis deutlich in seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oh, hast du? Ich dachte nicht, dass jemand... Ich habe wirklich absolut keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist, Leute. Ich bin schon zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass ich an den seltsamsten Stunden des Tages brechen muss, meistens morgens. Sie dachte, ich hab vielleicht eine leichte Grippe und hat mir einen Trank gegen Übelkeit gegeben. Es hat ein bisschen geholfen, aber dann kam es einfach wieder, wie ihr zwei gerade bezeugen konntet. Ich bin auch sehr emotional im Moment, meine Hormone sind total außer Kontrolle.", sie alle lachten. Hermine und Ron wussten nur zu gut um Harrys Stimmungen in letzter Zeit, so waren sie in der letzten Woche sehr vorsichtig gewesen, nichts falsches in seiner Gegenwart zu sagen.

„Weißt du, Kumpel, für mich klingt es fast schon so, als wärest du schwanger.", lachte Ron. Harry schnaubte, lachte dann aber auch. **Ich und schwanger? Das ist nicht möglich. Kerle können nicht schwanger werden.**

„Sehr witzig, Ron. Das ist blödsinn. Männer können nicht schwanger werden. Das ist unmöglich."

Beide, Ron und Hermine wurden nun etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Nun... das ist nicht gänzlich wahr. Männer können in der Zaubererwelt schwanger werden. Es hat nur etwas damit zu tun, ob man fruchtbar ist oder nicht. Ein einfacher Test wird gemacht, wenn du jünger bist, um zu sehen ob du es bist, oder nicht." Harry starrte Ron nun regelrecht an.

„Komm schon. Ich hab noch nie davon gehört."

„Es ist wahr, Harry. Ich hab darüber gelesen. In der Bücherei sind ein paar Bücher zu diesem Thema. Ich habe gelesen, dass viele junge Zauberer, bevor sie zur Schule gehen (Hogwarts und so), getestet werden, ob sie fruchtbar sind oder nicht. Seit die meisten Zauberer in der Zaubererwelt bisexuel sind, werden sie getestet, damit es nicht versehentlich zu männlichen Schwangerschaften kommt. Obwohl es nicht sehr viele fruchtbare Zauberer gibt, gibt es sie, und daher sorgt man dafür, dass sie es schon in jungen Jahren erfahren und sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, und auch wissen, dass wenn sie Bisexuel oder Schwul sind, sie sich schützen müssen, wenn sie nicht schwanger werden wollen." Hermine hielt kurz inne.

„Es gab nur wenige Dokumentationen von männlichen Schwangerschaften in den letzten hundert Jahren; nur sehr mächtige Zauberer sind fruchtbar. Das Thema ist faszinierend, wirklich. Du wusstest nichts davon, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Ich habe nichts von alledem gewusst. Wie kommt es, dass ich nie davon gehört habe?" **Oh Gott, ich kann nicht schwanger sein. Oder?**

„Nun, ich kann mir denken, warum du davon nichts wusstest – du bist bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen. Die meisten Eltern von muggelgeborenen Zauberern werden davon informiert, bevor ihr Kind nach Hogwarts kommt und Ron ist ein Reinblut; seine Eltern wussten bereits davon.", sagte Hermine.

„Warum reden wir überhaupt darüber? Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht. Harrry ist nicht schwanger. Er ist doch noch nicht einmal schwul. Er hat wahrscheinlich wirklich nur eine leichte Grippe oder so was. Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen – ich bin hungrig.", stöhnte Ron. Hermine starrte ihn wütend an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Ja, Ron hat Recht. Ich bin nicht schwul." **Lügner.** „Ich hab wahrscheinlich nur einen Magenvirus. Es wird sich wahrscheinlich von allein klären.", sagte Harry. **Ich muss einen Blick auf diese Bücher werfen.**

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht ist, Ronald, aber Harry wusste nichts davon; ich hab es ihm bloß erzählt. Und du bist immer hungrig. Gibt es auch irgendetwas anderes neben Essen, an das du denkst?"

„Ja, tatsächlich gibt es da etwas. Es gibt eine Menge anderer Sachen, über die ich nachdenke und die nichts mit Essen zu tun haben. Wie Qudditch!", sagte Ron triumphierend, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Quidditch? Quidditch. Das pickst du dir raus? Ugh, du bist so ein Kerl!"

„Nun, ehm, Hermine-"

„Oh, kommt schon, hört auf zu zanken. Ich bin auch hungrig. Mein Magen fühlt sich an, als wäre er leer.", ging Harry dazwischen, versuchte seine Freunde vom Streiten abzuhalten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ron, wandte Hermine sich an Harry.

„Nun, das könnte daran liegen, dass dein Magen wirklich leer ist, aber ich hab auch ein wenig Hunger. Lasst uns zum Essen gehen.", sagte Hermine.

Zusammen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während des gesamten Abendessens, beteiligte Harry sich nicht wirklich an ihrem Gespräch. Er war zu beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Männer konnten schwanger werden. **Könnte ich schwanger sein? Bin ich mächtig genug, um fruchtbar zu sein? Warum wusste ich nichts über diese Sache? Das wäre sehr nützlich gewesen zu wissen, bevor ich mit Draco geschlafen habe. Kann ich wirklich schwanger sein? **Gedanken wie diese fuhren ihm während des Essens durch den Kopf.

Später in der Nacht, als er in seinem Bett lag, entschied er sich am nächsten Tag in die Bücherei zu gehen, wenn alle in die Ferien gefahren waren, um sich diese Bücher über männliche Schwangerschaften mal genauer anzusehen. Er musste wirklich wissen, ob er schwanger war oder nicht.

---

* * *

So, hier ist auch schon wieder schluss...

was haltet ihr davon? Freu mich über eure Meinung! )

Bis eventuell nächste Woche, mal sehen, wie das mit der Zeit so klappt! _lach_

LG  
wölfin


	3. Am I pregnant?

Huhu,  
uff, ihr schafft mich wirklich... hört doch mal auf, mit so vielen Reviews nach mir zu werfen!  
_das nicht wirklich ernst meint_  
)  
Kommt nur schön weiter her, lest die Story und schreibt ein kleines Kommi... werden sehr erfreut entgegengenommen!! XD

denn besonders von dieser Seite hier bin ich das gar nicht gewöhnt, dass ihr so Kommischreib-freundlich seid! _lach_

und hiermit ein riesiges Danke an alle, die reviewt haben!!

Auch danke an WolfgangdelaCroix, die dieses Chap hier gebetat hat! _dich knuddel_

viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 3: Am I pregnant?**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry verwirrt von einem leichten Schmerz in seiner Narbe auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er geträumt hatte, aber er wusste, dass Voldemort glücklich und aufgeregt war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der dunkle Lord dazu fähig war, glücklich zu sein, aber dennoch war es ein schlechtes Zeichen. Er trainierte seine Okklumentik seit dem 6. Jahr. Dumbledore hatte versucht, Snape davon zu überzeugen ihn weiterhin zu unterrichten und er hatte zugestimmt, nachdem Harry sich dafür entschuldigt hatte, in sein Denkarium gesehen zu haben. Snape war überrascht gewesen, dass Harry eigentlich ziemlich gut darin war. Er konnte Snape und Dumbledore nun mit Leichtigkeit aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Voldemort konnte genauso wenig in seinen Kopf, aber trotzdem fühlte Harry immer noch manchmal, was er empfand.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit traf. Er sprang von seinem Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer.

**Ich hasse das**, dachte er, jämmerlich mit seinem Gesicht in der Toilettenschüssel. Sobald er sich sicher war, dass nichts mehr kam, entschied er darauf zu verzichten, noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen, nahm stattdessen eine Dusche und wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron und Hermine.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry mit seinen Freunden zu den Kutschen, um sich zu verabschieden und ihnen frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. Ron versuchte wieder ihn dazu zu überreden, mit zu ihm zu kommen, aber Harry sagte weiterhin nein. Er würde schon allein zurechtkommen. Und ja, er würde ein guter Junge sein und in Sicherheit bleiben. Sobald sie in die Kutschen gestiegen und in der Ferne verschwunden waren, sackte Harry erleichtert in sich zusammen. **Ich muss unbedingt in die Bücherei.**

Er ging hoch zur Bücherei, widerstand der Versuchung das alles einfach abzublasen und zu glauben, dass er nicht schwanger war. Dass er einfach irgendeine Art von Zauberer-Krankheit hatte. Schließlich kam er an der doppelten Eichentür an, schob sie auf und begann seine Suche nach den Büchern über männliche Schwangerschaften. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er ein paar vernünftig klingende Bezüge gefunden, machte es sich in der am weitesten vom Ausleihtresen entfernten Ecke gemütlich, dort wo Madam Pince ihn nicht sehen konnte. Vorsichtig legte er die drei Bücher, die er gefunden hatte, vor sich hin und nahm sich das Erste.

Es handelte von einem Mann, der schwanger geworden war und alles dokumentiert hatte, von der Empfängnis bis zur Geburt. Es war sehr informativ, aber gruselig zur selben Zeit. Für Harry schien der Gedanke an einen schwangeren Mann mehr als surreal. Er beendete das Buch schnell und nahm sich das Zweite, welches viel dünner und eher wie ein Führer für häufig gestellte Fragen war. Er öffnete das Buch und begann zu lesen.

**Warum sind männliche Schwangerschaften in der Zaubererwelt möglich?**

_Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer männlichen Schwangerschaft hängt davon ab, ob der Mann fruchtbar ist oder nicht. Bisher sind nur extrem mächtige Zauberer als fruchtbar erkannt worden, denn je größer die Menge an magischer Energie, desto größer die Chance, dass der Mann, genau wie die Frau, die notwendige Ausrüstung für eine Schwangerschaft hat, aber nicht wie Frauen unter dem Menstruationszirkel leidet.__Während der Mann dazu fähig ist, geschwängert zu werden, ist es wichtig, dass er nicht vergisst, dass er auch Frauen schwängern kann. In der Zaubererwelt werden die meisten Kinder in einem jungen Alter auf Fruchtbarkeit getestet._

_Wenn auch die meisten Jungs nicht fruchtbar sind, muss der Test als eine Art Vorsichtsmaßnahme gemacht werden, da die meisten Zauberer in der Zaubererwelt bisexuell sind. Ist der Zauberer tatsächlich fruchtbar__ und bi- oder homosexuell, ist es äußerst wichtig, sich der 'Gabe' schon sehr früh bewusst zu sein und zu wissen, wie man sich schützt und andere Vorkehrungen trifft, um eine Schwangerschaft zu vermeiden. Dennoch tritt manchmal auch eine unbeabsichtigte Schwangerschaft auf. Es ist selten, natürlich, aber man weiß, dass es passiert. Die meisten Zauberer besitzen nicht die magischen Fähigkeiten, um fruchtbar zu sein. Folglich ist es sehr wichtig, darauf getestet zu werden. _

**Was sind die Symptome?**

_Ungefähr eineinhalb Monate nach der Befruchtung, so fand man heraus, haben Männer, genau wie Frauen, morgendliche Übelkeit. Dies ist in der Regel das erste Zeichen einer Schwangerschaft. Dennoch haben Männer ungefähr zwei Wochen länger Morgenübelkeit als Frauen. Zudem gibt es auch einen wachsenden Appetit auf seltsame und ungewöhnliche Essenskombinationen. Bei Männern, so wurde herausgefunden, tendieren die Hormone dazu, außer Kontrolle zu geraten (sogar mehr noch als bei Frauen), die Männer mit einem Hang zum emotionalen Zusammenbruch und Gewalt zurücklassend. Während der letzten beiden Monate der Schwangerschaft kann schon der leichteste Fehler sie in eine heftige Wut versetzen. _

_Wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten schwanger sein, sind sich aber nicht sicher, können Sie eine Medi-Hexe oder einen Medi-Zauberer aufsuchen und einen Schwangerschaftstest verlangen, oder aber Sie testen sich ganz einfach selbst mit Hilfe eines männlichen-Schwangerschafts-Trankes; die Zutaten sind im Index aufgelistet (siehe Seite 61)._

**Andere Dinge, die Sie wissen müssen?**

_Viele männliche Schwangerschaften dauern ca. acht Monate, also über einen Monat weniger als weibliche Schwangerschaften. Wenn ein Mann schwanger ist, ist es wichtig, dass er äußerst vorsichtig im Umgang mit Magie ist. Da ist nun ein anderer Mensch in ihm, der dazu fähig ist, Magie zu benutzen, besonders in den letzten Stadien der Schwangerschaft. Überanspruchung von Magie könnte das Kind aufzehren, es möglicherweise töten, bevor es überhaupt die Chance hat, geboren zu werden. Ist er schwanger, sollte der Mann versuchen in möglichst jeder Situation entspannt bleiben, denn Ärger entfesselt eine Welle von magischer Energie, meistens bestehend aus der Magie des Babys, was vielleicht nicht mit dessen Tod endet, es aber durchaus zum Squib werden lassen könnte. _

Harry fuhr fort über die Einhaltung der richtigen Diät, welche sicherstellen würde, dass das Kind während der Schwangerschaft gesund blieb, über Tests, um zu sehen, ob das Baby ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde und darüber, wie man herausfand, ob er Zwillinge gebären würde, was bei Männern wirklich sehr selten war, zu lesen. Er las auch über den wichtigsten Faktor: Wie das Kind zur Welt kommen würde, wenn es soweit war.

Als Harry mit dem zweiten Buch durch war, ließ er es geschafft fallen und legte seinen Kopf zurück, um an die sorgfältig angemalte Decke der Bücherei zu schauen. Er nahm nicht einmal das dritte Buch zur Hand. Er war zu tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken. **Ich könnte schwanger sein. Was ist, wenn ich es bin? Was soll ich dann tun? Ich bin zu jung, um damit allein zurechtzukommen. Sollte ich es jemanden erzählen? Nein, nein, ich kann nicht. Sie würden wissen wollen, wer der andere Vater ist. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, dass das irgendjemand herausfindet. Nebenbei, wenn jemand es wüsste, könnte Voldemort es herausfinden. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er mein Baby und mich töten. Aber ich könnte auch überhaupt nicht schwanger sein. Okay, ich muss das zuerst herausfinden. Was auch immer dabei rauskommen mag, ich werd von da an weitersehen. **

Mit diesen Gedanken schrieb er sich die Zutaten ab, die er für den Schwangerschafts-Test-Trank brauchen würde. Er konnte nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Wenn er wirklich schwanger war, würde es jede Menge Fragen geben. Fragen, die er nicht bereit war, zu beantworten.

Er verließ die Bücherei, sprach einen Stillezauber auf die Bücher, damit sie ruhig blieben, als er mit ihnen ging, ohne sie vorher ausgeliehen zu haben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er versteckte die Bücher in seinem Koffer und griff nach dem Tarnumhang, dem Pergament mit den Zutaten für den Trank und der Karte der Rumtreiber und verließ das Quartier der Löwen schnell wieder. Der einzige Ort, von dem er wusste, an dem alle Zutaten waren die er brauchte, war Snapes Vorratsschrank. Er würde zweifellos seinen Mantel und die Karte für diesen Job brauchen.

Seine Zutatenjagd verlief ereignislos. Mit den benötigten Zutaten in der Hand, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen Turm. Der Raum war leer, jeder war für die Winterferien nach Hause gefahren, so konnte er also leicht den Kessel aufstellen und mit dem Trank beginnen. Er prüfte und prüfte immer wieder, dass er den Trank richtig braute. Und schließlich stellte er ihn beiseite, damit er, wie es in den Anweisungen stand, für drei Stunden abkühlen konnte.

Er entschied sich in die große Halle zu gehen, um wenigstens zu Mittag zu essen. Er war hungrig und nicht in der Stimmung mit dem Essen zu warten, bis der Trank fertig war. Er wollte sich von seinem momentanen Dilemma ablenken. Er war sich fast schon sicher, dass er schwanger war und auch wenn es nur ein Gefühl war, so musste er sicher gehen.

Das Mittagessen hatte viel weniger Zeit eingenommen, als er gedacht hatte, so entschied er sich für einen Spaziergang über die Hogwartsgründe, um noch ein wenig Zeit rum zubekommen. Es war ein guter Ort, um einfach nur zu gehen. Es war leicht, sich in der Szenerie zu verlieren und seinen Kopf zu klären.

Er fand sich schließlich beim See wieder, auf die eingefrorene Schönheit vor sich starrend. Er stand da, starrte auf das Eis und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Näherkommen einer anderen Person nicht hörte.

„Potter", sagte Draco mit überraschend freundlicher Stimme.

Harry wirbelte herum, ignorierte das ärgerliche Zusammenziehen in seinem Bauch bei dieser schnellen Bewegung.

„Malfoy, was tust du hier? Du gehst doch immer in den Ferien nach Hause.", fragte Harry, verwirrt, aber immer noch höflich..

„Ja, normalerweise. Aber wegen bestimmter Umstände kann ich dieses Jahr nicht für Weihnachten nach Hause." Harry nickte verstehend und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Sie standen einige Zeit, die sich wie Jahre anfühlte, schweigend da. Es war keine unbeholfene oder widerwillige Stille, mehr eine Verstehende, Angenehme. Harry stellte nur ungern fest, dass er wohl gleich wieder ins Schloss zurück musste, denn der Trank war wahrscheinlich schon fertig.

„Nun, äh... Ich geh jetzt besser. Wir sehen uns, Malfoy."

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry an, grinste auf eine sehr Malfoy'sche Art.

„Ja, und frohe Weihnachten.", sagte er sanft.

„Dir auch.", sagte Harry schnell.

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ Draco, der tief in Gedanken zu sein schien.

**Okay, das war seltsam. Ich frag mich, was das war.** Harry wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Er saß auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett, mit einer Phiole des abgekühlten Trankes vor sich. Er war nervös wegen des Ergebnisses. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich, das ihm sagte, er bräuchte den Trank gar nicht mehr. Aber er musste sich sicher sein. Er musste das tun. **Okay, Potter, du kannst das!**

Er nahm das Messer, das er sich vom Mittagessen mitgenommen hatte, und schnitt sich damit vorsichtig in seine Fingerspitze und ließ drei Tropfen des Blutes in den Trank fallen, bevor er seinen Finger in seine Robe hüllte. Er drehte den Trank vorsichtig drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und fünf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um und wartete dann. Momentan war der Trank noch klar. Wenn er grün wurde, war er schwanger, wurde er rot, so war er es nicht.

Nach knappen fünf Minuten, die sich für ihn aber wie eine Stunde anfühlten, begann sich der Trank schließlich sich zu verändern. Von klar zu...

Grün.

Er war schwanger.

Harry starrte für eine Weile auf den Trank, wartete darauf, dass es sich wieder änderte, dass etwas herauskam und rief 'Nur ein Scherz!', aber nichts passierte. Es blieb grün. Er war schwanger. Harry nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. **Ich bin schwanger. Ich, Harry James Potter, bin schwanger. Ich werde Vater. Ich kann das nicht allein durchstehen. Ich bin zu jung, um das allein durchzustehen, aber ich kann es niemanden erzählen. Wenn Voldemort es herausfindet, wird er es mir sicher wegnehmen. Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte Draco sagen, dass er Vater wird, aber er wird wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mit mir oder dem Kleinen zu tun haben wollen. **Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, als die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Wieder atmete er tief ein.

**Ich kann das. Ich kann das tun. Sogar wenn ich es ganz allein tun muss, ich beschütze mein Baby mit meinem Leben. Niemand wird es mir wegnehmen. Wenn Voldemort auch nur ein Haar seines Köpfchens berührt, töte ich ihn mit bloßen Händen. **

Harry legte seine Hände schützend auf seinen Bauch, die Augen glasig. **Keine Sorge, Baby. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas passiert. Ich werde dich beschützen. Niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte deinem anderen Vater von dir erzählen, aber er hasst mich. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, auch wenn ich es ganz allein tun muss.**

Harry stand vom Boden auf, entsorgte den restlichen Trank vorsichtig in den Duschen. Er brach auf seinem Bett zusammen, sein Kopf pochte von allem, was er fühlte.

**Ich werde Vater**, war der letzte Gedanke, den er hatte, ehe er in den Schlaf abdriftete.

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder...

wie hats gefallen?

Bin gespannt auf eure Meinung.

bye, wölfin


	4. Kidnapped

Huhu,so hier kommt das nächste Pitel. 

Es ist vergleichsweise echt kurz, aber dafür kann ich ja nix. _hände in unschuld wasch_

aber naja, hab auch ne gute Nachricht für euch:

Bin mit dem Übersetzen dieser Story jetzt fertig! Werd aber weiterhin am WE hochladen. )

soo, vielen lieben dank an meine tollen Reviewer und natürlich auch an meine Beta: WolfgangdelaCroix!! _dich knuddel_  
viel Spaß:

* * *

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

Harry saß an einem schönen Samstag im Mai am See. Er war in den letzten Monaten oft hierher gekommen. Es war entspannend, sich einfach so in der Sonne zu aalen und seine Gedanken in Ruhe zu sammeln. Die Schwangerschaft begann nun wirklich Tribut von Harry zu fordern. Alles alleine zu machen, war doch nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber wenn er beim See saß fühlte er Frieden, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile.

Es wurde immer schwerer die Schwangerschaft zu verstecken. Die Leute hatten angefangen misstrauisch zu werden, als er im Januar die Quidditchmannschaft verlassen hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn. Alle wussten, dass Harry Quidditch liebte, und begriffen nicht, warum er es dann so plötzlich aufgab, auch nicht als er ihnen einen Grund gab. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sich mehr auf seine NEWT's konzentrieren wollte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Doch sie ließen ihn danach in Ruhe, bis auf Ron und Hermine.

Er war auch ruhiger geworden und hatte sich von allen zurückgezogen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Studien, während er auf sich selbst und das Baby Acht gab. Er folgte exakt dem, was in dem Buch über die passende Diät und Pflege stand. Er hatte auch begonnen, einen sehr komplexen Zauber zu benutzen, um die schwache Ausbeulung seines Bauches, die immer auffälliger wurde, zu verstecken. Jetzt war sie schon riesig und er konnte kaum gehen ohne zu watscheln.

Seine Freunde vermuteten, dass seit einiger Zeit etwas verkehrt war. Immer und immer wieder, hatten sie ihn gefragt, ob ihm etwas fehle, ob er ihnen etwas erzählen wollte. Und jedes Mal sagte er ihnen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei und es nichts zu erzählen gab. Eines Nachts hatte er dann genug gehabt und sie angefaucht, dass sie ihn verdammt nochmal in Ruhe lassen sollten. Seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr gefragt. Sie wussten, dass er log, wenn er sagte er sei in Ordnung, und er wollte es ihnen so oft sagen, aber er musste das Baby beschützen, also schwieg er.

Aber eine Sache, die er erfreut war zu wissen, war, dass er einen kleinen, gesunden Jungen zur Welt bringen würde. Er hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Zauber benutzt, um zu sehen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Er war stolz darauf, bald einen kleinen Jungen zu gebären. Er erinnerte sich, dass er wenige Augenblicke, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte, in Tränen ausgebrochen war vor Glück.

Auch redete Harry mit dem Baby. Er hatte gelesen, dass es gut war, mit dem Ungeborenem zu sprechen, sodass es die Stimme hören und lernen würde, sie zu erkennen. Er fühlte sich dabei ziemlich albern, aber er erzählte dem Baby alles. Sein Lieblingsthema dabei war Draco. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Draco wahrscheinlich nicht weiter an seinem Leben teilhaben würde, wollte er, dass das Baby auch etwas über seinen anderen Vater wusste. Er erzählte dem Kleinen, wie schön Draco war und wie sehr er ihn liebte, auch wenn dieser nicht genauso fühlte.

Eine Sache, weswegen Harry sich ständig Sorgen machte, war Voldemort. Er war in den letzten Monaten ziemlich ruhig gewesen und das machte ihn unsicher. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas plante, aber er wusste nicht was. Er hatte das dunkle Gefühl, das es ihn und somit auch sein ungeborenes Kind betraf.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Baby ihn trat. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, denn einige dieser Tritte waren wirklich hart.

„Hey, kleiner Mann, nicht so hart. Gönn deiner Mummy eine Pause, ja?", sagte Harry lachend und tätschelte seinen Bauch. Er fühlte, wie das Baby wieder trat, aber dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter.

„Harry!" Harry drehte sich um und sah Ron und Hermine, die auf ihn zukamen. Schnell bewegte er seine Hand weg von seinem Bauch und lächelte.

„Hey, Leute! Was ist los?", fragte er, sobald sie vor ihm standen.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du heute mal mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen willst. Du verlässt kaum noch das Schloss und wenn doch, kommst du nur hier herunter und sitzt herum.", sagte Ron und blickte seinen Freund gespielt böse an.

„Ja, komm mit uns, Harry. Du musst zur Abwechslung mal etwas anderes tun, als nur zu lernen.", stimmte Hermine zu. Harry lachte.

„Nanu, Hermine. Ich dachte von allen Leuten würdest besonders du froh sein, dass ich das alles so ernst nehme."

„Das bin ich, Harry. Doch ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich nur noch auf deine Studien konzentrierst und nichts anderes mehr tust. Bitte, komm mit uns, nur für heute.", bat Hermine, fast schon flehend. Harry seufzte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wollte. Er hasste es einfach nur, mit seinem riesigen, versteckten Bauch herumzulaufen. Nur weil er unsichtbar war, bedeutete dies nicht, dass er nichts wog.

„Okay, ich komme mit. Ich bin sowieso in der Stimmung für den Honigtopf.", sagte er.

---

Fünfzehn Minuten später machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Harry versuchte sein Bestes, zu laufen ohne zu watscheln. Er glaubte nicht, dass es ihm so gut gelang, aber er versuchte es trotzdem. Sie gingen zuerst in den Honigtopf, wo Harry genug Schokolade und Süßigkeiten kaufte, um ganz Hogwarts für einen Monat zu versorgen. Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an, aber sie sagten nichts, erinnerten sich daran, als Harry sie angefaucht hatte.

„Kommt schon, Leute. Lasst uns in den 'drei Besen' gehen. Ich werde langsam durstig.", sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden, als er bezahlt hatte und sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten. Seine Freunde stimmten zu und die Drei gingen in Richtung des 'drei Besen'. Er und Ron vertieften sich in eine Unterhaltung über das baldige Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin. Harry wusste, er konnte nicht länger spielen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er Ron nicht mit seinen Strategien helfen konnte. Ron war der neue Quidditch-Kapitän geworden, als er das Team verlassen hatte. Sie kamen zu einem plötzlichen Halt, als sie Hermines schrillen Schrei hörten.

Drei vermummte Gestalten standen vor ihnen, die Todessermasken verbargen ihre Gesichter. Einer der Todesser hatte einen Arm um Hermines Hals geschlungen und hielt seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe. Die Geschäftigkeit in Hogsmeade kam zu einem Stillstand, als alle voller Entsetzen zusahen.

„Hallo, Potter. Reizend, dich wieder zu sehen."

Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort als die von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Lass sie gehen, Lestrange. Du willst doch nicht sie.", sprach er mit so viel Gift, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Richtig, Potter. Lass uns einen kleinen Deal machen. Du kommst mit uns und wir geben dir deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin zurück. Wenn du nicht zustimmst, werden wir sie töten und dich trotzdem mitnehmen.", sagte sie hämisch.

„Deal!", fauchte er, nicht einmal über die Folgen nachdenkend. Er wollte zu ihnen gehen, als er fühlte, wie Ron seinen Arm packte. Er drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Lass mich gehen, Ron. Das ist der einzige Weg, Hermine zu retten. Geh zu Dumbledore, sobald ich weg bin. Keine Sorge. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich bin Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, schon vergessen?", sagte Harry, schwach lächelnd. Ron senkte seinen Blick und ließ nur zögerlich seinen Arm los. Harry ging hinüber zu den drei vermummten Gestalten.

„Lasst sie gehen, jetzt!", schnarrte er. Lestrange grinste hämisch und bedeutete dem anderen Todesser, das Mädchen loszulassen. Er stieß sie zu Boden, packte Harry grob am Arm und zog ihn näher. Der Todesser neben ihm, griff nach seinem anderen Arm.

„Sag auf Wiedersehen, Potter, denn du wirst sie nie wieder sehen.", sagte Lestrange und lachte grausam und schrill. Das Letzte, das er sah, war Ron, wie er auf Hermine zustürzte, ehe alles schwarz wurde.

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder. 

sehen uns dann nächstes Wochenende.  
hoffe auf viele und vor allem nette kommentare! _grins_

bye, wölfin


	5. Labor and Another Spy

Huhu,  
so hier kommt auch schon das nächste Pitel!  
Vielen lieben Danke an meine Reviewer und auch an meine Beta WolfgangdelaCroix!  
_euch alle knuddel_

viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 5: Labor And Another Spy**

Als Harry schließlich aufwachte, war er kurz vor einer Panikattacke, da er nicht wusste, wo er war, bis er sich daran erinnerte, was am vorherigen Tag passiert war. Gut, wo auch immer er sich gerade befand, es war dunkel und es roch nach Schimmel. Er wollte langsam aufstehen, wobei ihm aber sein Bauch im Weg war und er es deshalb beinahe nicht schaffte. Als er dann aber schließlich stand, sah er sich um. **Ich bin wahrscheinlich in einem Keller. **Er erschrak, als er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und Voldemort hereinkam.

„Ahh, Potter. Und wie geht es dir heute?", fragte Voldemort höhnisch-höflich, zynisch grinsend.

„Hallo, Tom. Mir geht es ziemlich gut, die Umstände beachtend."

Tom schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick.

„Ich verbiete dir, mich mit diesem scheußlichen Muggelnamen anzusprechen! Ich bin Lord Voldemort und du wirst mich respektieren, Junge!", brüllte er.

„Du wirst meinen Respekt niemals bekommen, Tom, denn ich lass mich nicht dazu nieder, so ein Monster wie dich zu respektieren!", fauchte Harry.

„Du unverschämter Junge! Crucio!"

Harry fiel auf die Knie und schrie, schlang seine Arme um seinen Bauch, wie um das ungeborene Baby ihn ihm vor den Qualen zu schützen, die sein Körper gerade durchmachte. Voldemort grinste zufrieden und senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich werde es definitiv genießen, dich zu töten, aber nicht, ehe ich nicht ein wenig Spaß hatte.", damit verließ er den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry lag auf der Seite und wartete darauf, dass das Zittern abnahm, als er fühlte, wie das Baby ihn hart trat, als ob es seine Mutter tadeln wolle. Er rieb seinen Bauch.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebling, aber deine Mummy hat manchmal eine viel zu große Klappe.", sagte er sanft, seinen Bauch weiterhin reibend. Er war verblüfft, dass Voldemort nicht herausgefunden hatte, dass er schwanger war. Offensichtlich waren die Zauber, die er benutzte, um seine Schwangerschaft zu verstecken, immer noch aktiv. Er setzte sich langsam auf und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand, sich auf einmal sehr schwach fühlend. Das Baby trat ihn leicht und plötzlich fühlte er einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib fahren. Er schrie laut auf, aber der Schmerz flaute nach einigen Momenten wieder ab.

„Was... Was zum Teufel war das?! Das hat wehgetan!", murmelte er leise keuchend. Zehn Minuten später traf ihn der Schmerz wieder, nur dieses Mal war er stärker.

„Gott... was passiert hier?" **Bitte lass mich nicht mein Baby verlieren. **Er krümmte sich, als er etwas Warmes und Nasses seine Schenkel hinunterlaufen fühlte und zuckte noch einmal zusammen, als sich eine Pfütze unter ihm bildete. „Ich bin... oh Scheiße!" **Wehen.**

Er erinnerte sich, in einem der vielen Bücher, die er sich aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte, darüber gelesen zu haben. Wenn es Zeit wurde, das Baby zur Welt zu bringen, würde sich sein Körper automatisch verändern, damit es auch klappte. Harry fasste sofort in den Schritt seiner Hose und bemerkte genau, was fehlte. **SCHEIßE.**

„Verdammt. Du kannst jetzt noch nicht rauskommen, junger Mann. Es ist zu gefährlich. Gott, warum muss das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren. Kannst du nicht noch ein kleines bisschen länger aushalten?" Eine weitere Schmerzwelle fuhr durch seinen Körper und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich schätze, du willst jetzt wirklich rauskommen, nicht wahr?", keuchte er, sobald der Schmerz ein wenig abflaute.

Genau da öffnete sich die Tür zum Kerker und herein kam Professor Snape. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, er würde jemals so glücklich sein, seinen Tränkeprofessor zu sehen.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte er laut.

„Mr Potter, sind Sie in Ordnung? Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte Snape kalt, als er sich neben ihn kniete.

„Nein, ich bin _nicht _in Ordnung. Ehmm... Ich denke da ist etwas, dass ich... ahhh...", Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen Bauch und knirschte mit den Zähnen, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten.

„Was ist los, Potter? Warum halten Sie ihren Bauch?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

„Ich habe Wehen.", sagte Harry unverblümt, nicht länger einsehend, warum er es verstecken sollte. Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Wehen? Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Potter. Sie sind ja noch nicht einmal schwanger. Was ist wirklich mit Ihnen los?"

„Gott, Snape, Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich bin wirklich schwanger und habe hier gerade ziemlich starke Schmerzen."

„Sie sehen für mich nicht sehr schwanger aus, Mr Potter. Sie können keine Schwangerschaft verstecken, besonders nicht wenn Sie, wie Sie sagen, in den Wehen sind. Jemand würde es bemerkt haben."

„Ich trage einen extrem mächtigen Verschleierungs- und noch ein paar andere Zauber. Warum denken Sie, habe ich Quidditch aufgegeben, Sir?" Harry stöhnte, als ihn eine erneute Wehe traf.

Snape sah immer noch nicht sehr überzeugt aus und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„_Finite Incantatum Maximus._" Snape keuchte, als der riesige Bauch erschien.

„Wie bist du... wann... Du bist schwanger!", stotterte er und hätte Harry nicht so große Schmerzen gehabt, hätte er vermutlich gelacht.

„Das scheint der Fall zu sein, Sir. Also, wie komm ich nun hier wieder raus?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es geschafft haben, das vor allen, einschließlich Dumbledore, geheim zu halten, aber Sie haben sich damit in noch mehr Gefahr gebracht, als Sie es sowieso schon waren. Sie wissen das, wenn Voldemort das hier herausfindet, er es Ihnen wegnehmen wird?"

„Meinen Sohn, Sir, ich werde einen Sohn haben.", sagte Harry sanft. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Snape sein Kind als ein 'es' bezeichnete.

Snape seufzte. „Wie zum Teufel schaffen Sie es immer wieder, sich in solche Situationen zu bringen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Die Gefahr scheint mich einfach überall zu finden.", sagte Harry mit einem halben Lächeln, ehe ihn ein weiterer Schmerz durchfuhr.

Snape stand auf, nahm etwas aus seiner Tasche und gab es Harry, der es voller Schock anstarrte. Es war sein Zauberstab! „Nimm ihn, du könntest ihn gebrauchen. Ich bin sofort wieder da.", sagte er und trat wieder aus der Tür heraus. Harry hörte leise Stimmen von der anderen Seite, ehe Snape wieder hereinkam, mit Lucius Malfoy an seiner Seite.

„Was tun Sie, Professor Snape?", fragte Harry fast schon panisch, als er seine Arme schützend um seinen pochenden Bauch legte.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Lucius ist genauso ein Spion wie ich. Er wird Ihnen nicht schaden." Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Mr Potter, dass dies wahr ist. Es scheint so, als hätten Sie sich mal wieder in eine ziemlich missliche Lage gebracht. Ich habe Severus nicht geglaubt, als er sagte, Sie seien schwanger, aber es sieht definitiv danach aus." Harry nickte einfach nur, immer noch sprachlos von der Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Spion war. Es schien einfach nicht möglich!

Lucius und Snape hatten wieder angefangen zu sprechen, darüber wie sie Harry hier herausholen sollten, aber Harry hörte ihnen nicht wirklich zu. Er hatte Schmerzen, wirklich, wirklich schlimme Schmerzen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Gentlemen. Aber ich habe gerade _ziemlich ernsthafte Schmerzen! _Holt dieses Baby aus mir heraus, JETZT!", kreischte er. Sie stoppten abrupt in ihrer Unterhaltung und starrten ihn an.

„Gut, nun, versuch ein wenig leiser darüber zu sein.", sagte Lucius sanft.

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es... Ahh... tut... verdammt weh!", wimmerte er, als er versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, wie er es in den Büchern gelesen hatte.

„Das verstehe ich, Mr Potter. Lucius, komm bitte her und hilf mir.", sagte Snape, nervös zu Harry sehend. **Ha! Er ist nervös. **Harry schwenkte kleine, mentale Siegesflaggen, ehe der Schmerz ihn wieder in die Gegenwart holte.

„Ich weiß gar nichts über die Entbindung von einem Baby, Severus."

„Ich bin auch kein Experte darin!", fauchte Snape.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich kann es wohl kaum allein zur Welt bringen und _irgendjemand _sollte mir besser dabei helfen!", schnarrte Harry die Beiden an.

„Richtig. Wie Sie wünschen, Mr Potter. Halten sie meine Hand.", sagte Snape, als er sich neben ihn kniete. Harry sah ihn zwar fragend an, griff aber dennoch nach der angebotenen Hand. Eine erneute Wehe traf ihn.

„Au, au, au... Verdammte Scheiße... Holt ihn RAUS!"

„Mr Potter, Ihr Griff ist ein wenig fest.", sagte Snape, die Zähne zusammenbeißend. Harry starrte ihn böse an, löste seinen Griff aber ein wenig.

Severus gab Lucius einen befehlenden Blick, so als ob er sagen wollte 'Beweg deinen Arsch hierher und tu etwas.' Lucius seufzte und kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden.

**Eine Stunde später**

„Oh Gott... Wie schaffen Frauen das nur? Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht. Verdammt, kleiner Mann, bist du nicht bereit, jetzt endlich rauszukommen? Deine Mummy wird langsam wirklich müde." **Gott, mein Respekt vor Frauen ist gerade um einiges gestiegen. Arme Mrs Weasley.**

„Okay, Mr Potter, ich sehe endlich den Kopf. Sie müssen jetzt gleich für mich pressen.", sagte Lucius, als er zwischen Harrys gespreizte Beine sah.

„Richtig, Lucius. Okay, Potter, auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei... Pressen!" Harry tat genau dies hart und hörte nach einigen Augenblicken keuchend wieder auf.

„Gut, Mr Potter. Ich denke, ein paar Mal noch werden reichen."

„Ein paar Mal noch! Ich kann verdammt noch mal nicht mehr. Ich will ihn draußen haben!"

„Doch, du kannst das, Potter. Ich weiß, du kannst es. Jetzt, komm schon. Gib uns noch einen Schub. Eins, zwei, drei... Pressen!", sagte Snape und Harry presste.

Über 45 Minuten später war immer noch kein Baby in Sicht und Harry wurde langsam wirklich frustriert. **Dieser kleine Junge will einfach nicht raus. Nun, das werde ich nicht zulassen! Du kommst da jetzt raus, ob du es nun willst oder nicht, Mister!**

„Okay, Potter. Ich denke, ein großer Stoß reicht jetzt aus. Einen großen Stoß noch.", sagte Lucius.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen großen Stoß mehr in mir.", sagte Harry, schwer atmend.

„Doch, hast du. Du kannst das, Po-Harry. Ich weiß, du kannst das, ich weiß es. Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei... Pressen!", sagte Snape.

Harry presste mit allem, was er hatte und schrie laut. Er liebte seinen Sohn mehr als alles andere, aber das hier wurde langsam lächerlich. Er wollte seinen Sohn draußen haben, JETZT.

Harry hörte auf zu pressen, als er ein Weinen hörte, das durch das Zimmer hallte und ein Echo an den nackten Steinwänden schlug. Er blickte hinunter, keuchend, und sah Lucius mit seinem Sohn in den Armen. Lucius nahm seinen Zauberstab und zerschnitt die Nabelschnur, säuberte das Baby und murmelte ein paar andere Zauber, die er nicht kannte. Dann beschwörte er eine Decke und wickelte es darin ein. Seine Augen waren groß vor Schock, aber sie verließen nie das Neugeborene. Er drehte sich zu Harry und dieser sah die Frage in seinen Augen. Aber der Ältere sagte nichts und übergab ihm das Kind.

Harry sah hinunter auf das Bündel in seinen Armen. Sein Sohn war so winzig. Er hatte kleine Büschel silberblonden Haares, die typische Malfoy-Signatur. Dennoch, er konnte erkennen, dass es ziemlich unordentlich war, genau wie seines. Auch hatte er Dracos spitzes Kinn. Als der kleine Junge seine Augen öffnete, waren sie von einer weichen, blauen Farbe. Er lächelte sanft. **Kein Wunder, dass Lucius so überrascht war. Er ist das perfekte Ebenbild eines Malfoys.**

„Hey, kleiner Schatz. Ich dachte schon, du würdest niemals herauskommen. Weißt du, du siehst genau wie dein Vater aus.", sagte er zärtlich und strich ihm über das weiche Haar. Er lächelte, als sein Sohn nach oben langte und seinen Finger mit seiner winzigen Hand ergriff.

„Mr Potter, dürften wir vielleicht erfahren, wer der andere Vater ist?", fragte Snape ruhig. Er konnte dieselbe Frage in Lucius'Augen sehen. Harry seufzte. Er wusste, es würde unmöglich werden, sein Kind vor allen zu verstecken, besonders, da er so sehr wie ein Malfoy aussah. Er drehte sich zu Lucius.

„Lucius, sag 'Hallo' zu deinem Enkelsohn, Alexander Damien Malfoy-Potter."

Lucius starrte seinen Enkel an, die Augen weit geöffnet.

„Wie... Wann...?" Er sah aus wie ein verlorener Welpe.

„Du kannst deine Fragen später stellen, Lucius. Wie müssen hier weg, bevor Voldemort wiederkommt.", sagte Snape schnell.

„Zu spät.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

* * *

Uhh,  
das ist wieder ein wirklich fieser Cliff!  
Aber, immer im Kopf behalten:  
ist nicht meine Story; bin nur die Übersetzerin, nicht die Autorin!

_grins_

bis nächstes WE!

bye, wölfin


	6. Defeat and Forgiveness

So,  
diesmal kommt das chap etwas früher.

danke für die lieben Reviews!!  
Auch danke an meine tolle Beta WolfgangdelaCroix! _dich fest knuddel_

viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**  
**

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 6: Defeat and Forgiveness**

„Zu spät.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Snape und Lucius wirbelten erschrocken herum und erkannten Voldemort, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Nun gut, das _ist_ tatsächlich unerwartet. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich _nicht_ sofort getötet habe, Potter."

„Lucius, bring es zu mir. Ich werde großes Vergnügen daraus ziehen, es zu töten und _dich_ zuschauen zu lassen." Er lachte schrill.

Lucius rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Stattdessen stand er auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab ruhig auf Voldemort. Snape stand ebenso auf und kopierte diese Bewegung.

„Sorry, Voldemort, aber wir arbeiten nicht mehr für dich. Wir hatten einen Sinneswandel.", sagte Lucius schnarrend. Voldemorts Namen mit so viel Gift aussprechend, wie nur möglich.

„Verräter! Bellatrix, töte sie beide!", brüllte er wütend. Ein langsames, böses Lächeln bildete sich auf Bellatrix' Gesicht.

„Mit Vergnügen, mein Lord.", schnurrte sie und näherte sich den Beiden mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Lucius und Snape begannen, sich mit ihr zu duellieren, während Voldemort auf Harry zuglitt.

„Gib mir das Kind, Junge!"

„Nein! Du wirst ihn niemals haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch jemanden tötest, den ich liebe.", entgegnete Harry langsam. Er stand auf, seine Beine zitterten heftig, aber das war ihm egal. Er hielt seinen Sohn sicher in einem Arm, während er mit dem Anderen seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort richtete, welcher einen Moment zögerte und dann sein kaltes, schrilles Lachen hören ließ.

„Was willst du nun tun, Junge? Du denkst, du kannst mich töten. Sieh dich doch an! Du bist schwach. Du kannst kaum stehen. Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht einmal genug Magie, um den einfachsten Zauber zu sprechen.", sagte er spöttelnd.

„Crucio!", krächzte Harry.

Nichts passierte.

„Du bist jämmerlich. Du kannst mich nicht töten. Du kannst mich ja noch nicht einmal verletzen. _**Crucio!**_"

Schmerz wallte in Harry auf und er fiel schreiend auf die Knie. Er ließ beinahe seinen Sohn fallen, aber er schaffte es, ihn festzuhalten. Immer noch lachend, kam Voldemort näher. Harry atmete schwer, seine Kehle war völlig rau, als der Dunkle Lord den Fluch schließlich aufhob, nur noch einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehend.

Voldemort griff nach dem Baby in Harrys Armen, dem neugeborenem Alexander einen Schrei entlockend. Wut wallte urplötzlich in Harry auf. **Diesem Monster kann und wird es niemals erlaubt sein, meinen Sohn zu berühren. Ich verbiete es!**

„FASS IHN NICHT AN, DU MONSTER!", er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Voldemort und brüllte so laut er konnte: „CRUCIO!"

Voldemort stolperte vor Schreck zurück, brach an der Wand zusammen und stieß ein unmenschliches Kreischen aus. Harry stand auf, seinen Sohn schützend in seinen Armen haltend und näherte sich dem Dunklen Lord.

„Das war für Sirius.", sagte Harry leise, als er den Fluch aufhob.

Voldemort versuchte sofort, vom Boden hochzukommen, unvertraut mit dem Gefühl des Schmerzes, der durch seinen Körper vibrierte.

„Das ist für meine Eltern! CRUCIO!"

Voldemort fiel wieder zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Niemals hatte er unter dem Cruciatos gestanden, von zweimal gar nicht erst zu reden. Harry hob den Fluch nur Momente später wieder auf. Voldemort lag auf dem Boden, seine Augen schockgeweitet, mit offenem Mund. Harry schritt näher zu ihm und blickte auf seinen Sohn. Alex hatte aufgehört zu weinen und starrte ihn nun aus nassen und vertrauensvollen Augen an. Er blickte zurück zu Voldemort. Seine Augen flammten auf.

„Und das, das ist für meinen Sohn. Auf Wiedersehen, Tom."

„_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_"

Ein grüner Strahl entkam seinem Zauberstab und bohrte sich direkt in Voldemorts Brust. Als der Strahl ihn traf, waren da keine Geräusche, nur ein unheimliches Knacken. Voldemorts Körper ging in Flammen auf, ließ nur einen rauchenden Fleck auf dem Boden zurück.

„Meister! Mein Meister! Du hast ihn getötet!", schrie Bellatrix, ihre Augen wild vor Zorn.

„Avada Ke-"

Bevor sie den Fluch zu Ende sprechen konnte, traf sie ein anderer in den Rücken. Sie fiel bewusstlos zu Boden, mit dem Todesfluch noch auf der Zunge.

Harry entließ die Luft, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie anhielt. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und sich selbst auf einen Haufen zu Boden plumpsen, Tränen geräuschlos über sein Gesicht laufend. **Es ist vorbei. Es ist nun alles vorbei! Er ist endlich weg!** Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Sohn und hielt ihn ganz fest, blickte hinunter in zwei graue Augen, die ihn voller Neugierde ansahen.

„Es ist vorbei, Alex. Er ist weg. Du bist jetzt sicher."

Das war alles, was er schaffte zu sagen, ehe es schwarz um ihn wurde.

---

Als Harry aufwachte, hörte er Leute miteinander sprechen. Sein Kopf pochte vor Schmerz und die Stimmen waren zu laut, sogar durch den Vorhang, der um sein Bett geschlossen war. Er war kaum in der Lage, die Gestalten um sich herum auszumachen.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Albus. Er hat den Cruciatus _zweimal_ benutzt und dann den Avada Kedavra! Ich weiß nicht, wo er diese magische Kraft herbekommen hat. Wir hatten erwartet, dass er _mindestens_ die ersten 48 Stunden nach der Geburt völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte sein würde!", tobte die Gestalt von Snape, die Arme in die Luft werfend.

„Nun, Severus. Harry ist eine außergewöhnliche Person. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass er es geschafft hat, Voldemort zu töten. Es kam wahrscheinlich durch seine Wut und das Bedürfnis sein Kind zu schützen, dass seine Magie auf ein Level gestiegen ist, das er brauchte, um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen.", sagte die deutliche Stimme von Dumbledore. Und auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte, so war er sich sicher, dass seine Augen wie verrückt funkelten.

„Direktor", sagte Ron, „warum würde Harry seine Schwangerschaft vor uns versteckt halten wollen? Wir hätten ihm helfen können. Er hätte nicht ganz alleine durch das alles gehen müssen."

„Ehrlich! Was hat er sich dabei gedacht, dass alles ganz allein durchzustehen?", rief Hermine mit vor Verärgerung schriller Stimme aus.

„Harry ist eine sehr eigensinnige Person, wie Sie wissen. Er würde niemals jemanden um Hilfe bitten. Aber ich denke eher, dass er Angst hatte, dass ihm jemand das Baby weggenommen und ihm wehgetan hätte oder das jemand herausgefunden hätte, wer der andere Vater ist.", sagte Dumbledore. Harry war fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Augen im Moment funkelten.

„Wie auch immer, wer _ist_ denn nun der andere Vater?", fragte Ron.

Harry entschied, dass nun der beste Zeitpunkt war, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er wach war. Er stöhnte laut. „Könntet ihr bitte ein bisschen leiser sein? Meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um. Wo ist mein Sohn? Ist er in Ordnung? Ich will ihn sehen."

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Die Vorhänge wurden sofort zurückgezogen und Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Das werden Sie, Mr Potter, aber bitte, bleiben Sie ruhig. Sie haben drei sehr anstrengende Tage hinter sich. Ihrem Sohn geht es gut. Madam Pomfrey passt gut auf ihn auf."

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass du schwanger warst?", fragte Hermine, ihre Fragen sprudelten so schnell aus ihr heraus, dass man sie kaum verstand.

„Ja, Kumpel, wir hätten dir doch geholfen.", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Mir geht es gut, Leute. Es war für niemanden sicher, darüber zu wissen und ich musste auf ihn aufpassen. Und jetzt will ich ihn sehen, ruft bitte Madam Pomfrey für mich."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Mr Potter, ich bin hier.", sagte die Krankenschwester sanft, während sie Alex hielt, der in eine blaue Decke gewickelt war.

„Nun, Mr Potter, ich muss sagen, Sie haben uns wirklich einen Schrecken verpasst. Sie waren jetzt für eineinhalb Tage bewusstlos. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe mich gut um Ihren Sohn gekümmert. Sie haben da wirklich einen gesunden 7 ½ Pfund schweren Jungen. Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Mr Potter. Die meisten männlichen Schwangerschaften gehen nicht so gut aus.", sagte sie.

„Ich habe mein Bestes getan. Die Bücher in der Bücherei haben wirklich geholfen. Kann ich meinen Sohn jetzt bitte halten?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte und kam an sein Bett, überreichte ihm seinen Sohn. Ron und Hermine lehnten sich vor, versuchten einen Blick auf das Baby zu erhaschen. **Sie werden absolut nicht damit rechnen, dass er aussieht wie Draco.**

„Madam Pomfrey, Direktor, Professor Snape, denken Sie ich könnte vielleicht ein paar Minuten allein mit Ron und Hermine sein?", fragte er.

Madam Pomfrey und Snape sahen beide zu Dumbledore, der lächelnd nickte.

„Wir geben euch ein paar Minuten. Aber danach müssen Sie sich ausruhen. Ihr Magielevel ist immer noch sehr niedrig.", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Harry nickte und wartete, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatten, ehe er sich zu seinen beiden besten Freunden umdrehte. **Okay, ich kann das. Ich hoffe nur, sie werden nicht sauer auf mich sein.**

„Harry, warum wolltest du, dass sie gehen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Du wirst es verstehen, nachdem du ihn gesehen hast. Er sieht so sehr wie sein anderer Vater aus."

„Wer ist der andere Vater?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. Harry ignorierte ihn und winkte sie stattdessen näher. Beide saßen auf jeweils einer Seite des Bettes und Harry zog seine Knie an und legte Alex zwischen seine Beine.

„Ron, Hermine, sagt hallo zu Alexander." Langsam zog er die blaue Decke zurück und hörte die beiden aufkeuchen. Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf sie. Endlich konnte er einen genauen Blick auf seinen Sohn werfen. Er war wunderschön. Er hatte schöne, malfoyblonde Haare, aber sie waren unordentlich und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Augen waren groß und funkelten in einer leicht bläulichen Farbe. Harry streichelte zärtlich das Gesicht seines Sohnes und er kicherte.

„Harry,", sagte Hermine langsam, „Er sieht so sehr nach Malfoy aus."

„Malfoy, Harry? Wie? Warum? Wann?" Ron sah definitiv wie ein verwirrter Welpe aus.

„Das war der Hauptgrund, warum ich euch nichts davon erzählt habe. Ich hätte euch erzählen _müssen, _dass Draco der andere Vater ist. Ich dachte, ihr würdet mich hassen, wenn ihr es wüsstet. Ihr hasst mich nicht, oder?"

„Nein, Harry, wir würden dich niemals hassen.", sagte Ron ehrlich. „Aber wie ist es passiert? Wann?"

„Oh, es war in der Nacht, in der du mich zu der Slytherinparty geschleift hast, Ron, letztes Jahr. Ich hab ein wenig zu viel getrunken, genau wie Draco und eine Sache führte zur anderen...", Harry ließ den Satz lieber unbeendet.

„Es ist nicht die Art gewesen, auf die ich es gewollt hatte, aber ich bereue es kein Stück. Wäre diese Nacht nicht gewesen, hätte ich jetzt nicht diesen Kleinen hier."

„Was meinst du damit, es ist nicht auf die Art gewesen, auf die du es gewollt hättest?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

**Klasse, Potter!**

„Oh, ehm... ich hab irgendwie für Draco geschwärmt, seit dem Anfang des sechsten Jahres, Ron.", sagte Harry rotwerdend.

„Wirklich? Für Malfoy? Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat etwas an sich, dass ich unglaublich finde und _Gott_, ist er heiß!" Ron zog angeekelt seine Nase hoch.

„Ehmm, das waren ein wenig viele Informationen, Harry. Warum hast du uns nicht wenigstens gesagt, dass du schwul bist, oder bist du bisexuell?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ich bin schwul. Ich habe großen Respekt vor Frauen. Ich denke, sie sind wunderschöne Geschöpfe, aber ich vermeide die Linie, mit ihnen Sex zu haben. Ugh, es würde sich einfach nicht richtig anfühlen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es euch nicht erzählt hab, Leute. Ich wollte nichts sagen, weil ich dachte, Schwule werden nicht akzeptiert. Und ich dachte, dass wenn ihr es wüsstet, ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würdet. Aber dann habe ich gelesen, dass die meisten Zauberer in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich bisexuell sind. Ich hatte vor, es euch zu erzählen, Leute. Aber ich... nun... ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf."

„Harry, wir würden niemals nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Wir lieben dich. Wir denken nicht anders von dir, nur weil du schwul bist. Du wirst immer unser bester Freund bleiben.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, Kumpel, du wirst uns wohl nicht mehr los.", sagte Ron lächelnd.

„Danke, Leute. Ich bin so glücklich, euch als Freunde zu haben und deswegen wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr vielleicht seine Paten werden wollt?"

„Wirklich?", fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry.

„Hervorragend!", rief Ron enthusiastisch. „Harry, denkst du... denkst du, ich könnte ihn vielleicht mal halten?" Harry fing an zu strahlen.

„Sicher, Ron, nur lass ihn nicht fallen.", sagte er lachend und übergab Alex vorsichtig an Ron. Nachdem Ron eine Weile wegen ihm gurrte, sah er Harry lächelnd an.

„Er ist allerliebst, Harry. Sogar wenn er aussieht, wie Malfoy."

„Wo wir gerade von Malfoy sprechen, was hast du vor, wegen ihm zu tun? Wirst du ihm von dem Baby erzählen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja, das werde ich. Lucius Malfoy war dabei, als ich Wehen hatte und hat das Baby quasi auf die Welt gebracht. Er weiß, dass Alex sein Enkelsohn ist. Er wird Draco bereits erzählt haben, dass er Vater geworden ist." Hermine nickte.

„Ich hoffe, Draco kann zumindest ein Teil von Alex' Leben sein. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht wirklich mag, aber vielleicht kann er es ja aushalten, in meiner Nähe zu sein, sodass er an dem Leben seines Sohnes teilhaben kann."

„Du denkst nicht, dass er genauso für dich fühlt, wie du für ihn?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber es ist okay für mich. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass er mich nicht so liebt, wie ich ihn. Ich will einfach nur, dass er ein Teil vom Leben unseres Sohnes ist." Harry wusste, dass würde er nun zu seinen Freunden blicken, er wahrscheinlich anfangen würde zu weinen. Hermine hob sein Kinn mit einer Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Wir werden immer an deiner Seite stehen. Erinnere dich nur daran, dass du nicht allein bist." Harry lächelte ihr zu und nickte.

Sie blieben noch ein wenig länger und erzählten Harry von dem Zeug, dass er während der letzten drei Tage verpasst hatte. Sie spielten mit Alex und beobachteten und lachten zu Harrys erstem Versuch, Alex die Windel zu wechseln. Madam Pomfrey kam um elf Uhr abends und scheuchte sie fort, erzählte ihnen, dass Harry nun seine Ruhe brauchte. Sie wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht und sagten ihm noch, dass sie morgen wiederkommen würden.

---

Harry hatte den Krankenflügel noch immer nicht verlassen. Es waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen, seit er hier aufgewacht war. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, es ginge ihm gut genug, sodass er gehen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Wie auch immer, er hatte sich dafür entschieden zu bleiben. Er war noch nicht bereit den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Die meisten Schüler hatten nun gehört, dass er einen Sohn hatte, aber niemand bis auf Ron und Hermine wusste, wer der andere Vater war.

Ron hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Leute die verrücktesten Geschichten erfanden, aber keine von ihnen kam der Wahrheit auch nur nahe. Harry war noch nicht bereit zu gehen, weil er Angst davor hatte, sich Draco zu stellen. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte. Er hatte Angst, dass Draco ihn jetzt nur noch mehr hassen würde, da er das Baby geheim gehalten hatte.

Harry wachte eines Nachts durch gurrende Geräusche auf. Er blickte hinüber und sah Draco über der Krippe ihres Sohnes stehen. Er konnte Alex kichern hören. Harry lächelte.

„Draco?", sagte Harry versuchsweise. Draco drehte sich lächelnd um und sah Harry an. Harry war verblüfft, wie lebendig Draco doch aussah, wenn er lächelte.

„Gott, er sieht mir so ähnlich. Oder?" Harry lächelte und nickte.

„Könntest du ihn bitte herbringen?" Draco nickte, hob Alex vorsichtig aus der Krippe und ging hinüber zu Harry. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und zog die Beine an. Er nahm Draco Alex ab und legte ihn zwischen seine aufgestellten Beine. Er zeigte Draco an, neben ihm zu sitzen, was er auch tat. Er sah, dass Alex Draco anstarrte und ihn mit fragenden Augen musterte und Draco starrte zurück. Harry lachte.

„Hey, kleiner Mann, das ist Draco, dein anderer Daddy." Alex starrte Draco weiterhin an. Dieser hob eine Hand und brachte damit die Haare des Kindes durcheinander.

„Draco, darf ich dir deinen Sohn vorstellen: Alexander Damien Malfoy-Potter."

Draco sah Harry an. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger warst? Ich wäre für dich da gewesen. Du hättest nicht allein durch das alles gemusst."

„Ich hatte Angst. Du hast mich bereits gehasst. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass dein Vater ein Todesser war. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dir trauen konnte, es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was Voldemort tun würde, wenn er es herausfand. Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Vater ein Spion war."

„Das verstehe ich. Ich habe dir nicht wirklich viel Grund gegeben, mir zu vertrauen. Und nach der Nacht, in der wir miteinander geschlafen haben, habe ich dich praktisch aus dem Zimmer geworfen am nächsten Morgen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich das gemacht hab. Wenn ich dir wehgetan habe, entschuldige ich mich dafür. Ich war wirklich wütend auf mich, dass mein erstes Mal mit dir ausgerechnet dann passieren musste, als wir beide betrunken waren. Ich war wütend und hab es an dir ausgelassen. Ich hasse dich nicht, nicht einmal annähernd."

„Es tut mir auch leid, Draco. Ich wollte es dir so oft erzählen. Alex ist genauso dein Sohn wie meiner. Du hättest ein Teil davon sein sollen, aber zumindest kannst du diesen kleinen Mann aufwachsen sehen, wenn du das überhaupt willst."

„Bist du verrückt? Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten und ich verspreche dir, das nächste Mal, wenn wir ein Baby bekommen, werde ich an deiner Seite sein.", sagte Draco glücklich. Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„N... Noch ein Baby? Mi... Mit mir?", wiederholte Harry stotternd.

„Natürlich. Alex wird einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester zum Spielen brauchen, vielleicht von jedem eines? Was meinst du? Bist du bereit dafür? Ich wollte schon immer eine große Familie haben und ich habe vor, jedes einzelne Kind mit dir zu haben.", sagte Draco mit einem riesigen Grinsen.

„Was, mit mir? Warum?"

„Nun, wenn du es wirklich noch nicht begriffen hast,", sagte Draco, ihre Gesichter einander näher bringend, „Ich... bin... so... verliebt... in... dich." Er küsste Harry auf die Nase, auf die Stirn, auf jede Wange und dann leicht auf die Lippen. Danach zog er sich zurück.

Harry starrte ihn an, Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln. **Ich werde nicht anfangen zu weinen. Wag es dich nicht zu weinen, Potter!** Er befahl sich immer wieder, nicht zu weinen, aber es schien als hätten seine Tränen einen eigenen Verstand und begannen dann, über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Draco sah ihn liebevoll an und wischte die Tränen zärtlich mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Warum weinst du, Liebling?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, ich habe einfach nie daran gedacht, dass du mich zurücklieben könntest. Tust du das wirklich?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Bezweifle es niemals."

Harry lächelte ihn an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Es war alles ein bisschen überwältigend für ihn. **Er liebt mich. **Harry grinste ihn feixend an. Er packte das Shirt des Slyhterins, zog ihn näher und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Er vertiefte den Kuss und legte all seine Gefühle in ihn. Schließlich zog er sich atemlos zurück.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Dachte nur, du willst es vielleicht wissen.", grinste er.

„Die Botschaft hab ich zweifellos bekommen... das war... wow, Harry.", sagte Draco mit benommener Stimme.

Sie hörten Alex, wie er ein heiseres Glucksen von sich gab und sahen beide auf ihn hinunter. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er lächeln.

„Was ist so lustig, kleiner Mann? Du magst es wohl, über deine Eltern zu lachen.", sagte Harry seinen Sohn kitzelnd.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht damit, mit Alex zu spielen und leise zu reden, ehe sie schließlich einschliefen, Alex sicher zwischen ihnen liegend.

Seine Familie war nun komplett.

* * *

keine Panik, is noch net vorbei!  
Es kommt noch ein Epilog!  
hehe...

hoffe auf zahlreiche Kommentare.  
bis nächste Woche!

bye, wölfin


	7. Epilog

Huhu,

so, erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis!  
und auch an meine tolle Beta WolfgangdelaCroix! _dich fest knuddel_

aber leider, es kommt, wie es kommen muss:  
Dies hier ist das letzte Chapter von 'Unexpected Results'.

Deswegen, genießt es... .

* * *

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 7: Epilog**

_**6 Jahre später...**_

„Daddy?" Harry stöhnte, _**nicht schon wieder.**_

„Daddy? Daddy!"

Harry seufzte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seine vierjährigen Zwillinge, Madison und Allison, an.

„Was ist los, Madi?"

„Wir hatten schon wieder einen bösen Traum. Dürfen wir bei dir und Vater schlafen, Daddy?"

Harry seufzte erneut. Das war bereits das vierte Mal diese Woche, dass die Zwillinge zu ihnen kamen und sagten, dass sie einen bösen Traum gehabt hatten. Er hörte Draco neben sich aufstöhnen.

„Sind es wieder Madi und Alli, Liebling?"

„Ja, sie hatten wieder einen schlechten Traum." Draco seufzte nun auch.

Er wusste nicht, was für eine Art von bösen Träumen seine Töchter hatten und sie weigerten sich, es ihnen zu erzählen. So konnte er ihnen nicht helfen. Er fühlte sich absolut hilflos, da er seinen Töchtern mit ihren Problemen nicht helfen konnte.

„Oh, kommt schon. Kommt rein, ihr kleinen Monster.", sagte Draco.

Sie kicherten und kletterten auf das Bett, krabbelten in die Mitte und legten sich neben ihre Väter unter die Decke.

„Okay, Alli, Madi. Ihr zwei habt jetzt schon die ganze Woche lang schlecht geträumt. Wollt ihr nicht erzählen, wovon?", fragte Harry.

Allison und Madison sahen sich an und schüttelten dann gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe.

„Bitte, Mädchen. Wir wollen wissen, was euch stört. Ihr könnt nicht für immer mit eurem Daddy und mir in einem Bett schlafen. Wir wollen euch helfen, aber wir können nichts tun, ehe ihr uns nicht sagt, was los ist. Jetzt erzählt uns über eure Träume." Liebevoll sah Draco seine Töchter an.

Sie waren für einen Moment still. Madison war die Erste, die etwas sagte.

„Wir... wir haben böse Träume über D... Daddy?", sagte sie auf Harry zeigend.

„Was träumt ihr über euren Daddy?", fragte Draco und wartete geduldig darauf, dass ihm eine der Beiden antworten würde.

„Wir haben böse Träume darüber, dass Harry stirbt, wenn das Baby kommt. Und dann wird Daddy uns verlassen.", sagte Allison mit zitternden Lippen und sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Wir ha... haben Angst, dass Daddy stirbt, wenn das Baby kommt und das alles unser Fehler sein wird.", sagte sie.

„Warum denkt ihr, dass ich sterben werde und es euer Fehler sein wird?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Beiden liefen nun die Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Madi und ich haben dich und Dad in der Küche miteinander reden gehört. Wir wollten nicht lauschen, ehrlich. Wir haben gehört, wie Dad gesagt hat, dass Daddy und das Baby sterben könnten, wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist, weil du, als du uns bekommen hast, du auch fast gestorben bist.", weinte Allison.

„Wir wollten dir nicht wehtun, Daddy. Wir wollen nicht, dass du und unser Bruder oder unsere Schwester sterben.", sagte Madison, ebenfalls weinend.

Harry und Draco sahen ihre Sprösslinge erschrocken an. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass die Beiden sie gehört hatten. Was sie aber noch mehr erschrak, war die Tatsache, dass sie das Gespräch verstanden hatten. Er war eigentlich nicht wirklich in Gefahr. Er und das Baby waren völlig gesund. Es war nur, weil Draco so aufgeregt war.

Es gab während der letzten Schwangerschaft einige Komplikationen. Aber das auch nur, weil er mit Zwillingen schwanger gewesen war. Zwillinge zu bekommen war bei männlichen Schwangerschaften extrem selten und sehr gefährlich. In Wahrheit wäre er beinahe gestorben. Aber am Ende hatte Harry es geschafft und die Zwillinge wurden geboren. So war es nur natürlich, dass Draco Angst davor hatte, ein weiteres Baby zu bekommen. Aber Harry hatte darauf bestanden und gesagt, er wolle noch ein Kind. Immer darauf bedacht, seinen Ehemann zufrieden zu stellen, hatte Draco nachgegeben. Die Schwangerschaft verlief bis jetzt jedoch großartig. Er war nun 7 ½ Monate schwanger mit Baby Nummer Vier. Und er liebte es.

„Madi, Alli, hört mir zu. Es war nicht eure Schuld, dass Daddy fast gestorben wäre. Denkt nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass das eure Schuld war. Ich verspreche, dass mit Daddy alles in Ordnung sein wird. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendetwas passiert.", sagte Draco.

„Aber du hast gesagt..."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Mädchen Angst gemacht habe. Ich bin nur etwas überängstlich, wenn es um Daddy geht. Ihr wisst doch wie viel Wirbel ich immer um alles mache. Ich verspreche, dass ihm nichts passieren wird.", sagte Draco und sah seine Töchter vollkommen ernst an.

Seine Augen zeigten nichts als die Wahrheit. Die beiden nickten. Draco lächelte, wischte ihre Tränen weg und drückte beiden einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht sterben und uns verlassen wirst, Daddy?", fragte Madison leise.

„Ich verspreche es, Schatz. Ich werde euch zwei, Draco und Alex niemals verlassen. Niemand könnte mich von euch fern halten, dafür liebe ich euch alle zu sehr.", sagte Harry liebevoll.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Ich werde den kleinen-Finger-Schwur machen. Ihr wisst, ich würde niemals einen kleinen-Finger-Schwur brechen." Harry hielt ihnen seinen kleinen Finger hin und sie schlangen ihren eigenen kleinen Finger um diesen.

„Dad? Dad! Ich kann Madi und Alli nirgendwo finden, sie...", rief der sechs Jahre alte Alex, als er ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. Aber er stoppte, als er die beiden Mädchen sah und seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Oh, hier seid ihr. Ihr zwei wart nicht in euren Betten, deshalb hab ich euch gesucht. Jagt mir bloß nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein."

„Es tut uns Leid, A... Alex. Aber Madi und ich hatten wieder einen bösen Traum.", sagte Allison.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder.", sagte er und krabbelte nun ebenfalls auf das Bett und legte sich zwischen seine Schwestern.

„Was ist das hier, eine Pyjama Party?", fragte Draco.

„Sei ruhig, Dad! Seid ihr Mädchen in Ordnung? Habt ihr Daddy und Dad endlich erzählt, wovor ihr Angst habt?"

Harry lächelte seinen Sohn an. Alex war schon immer sehr reif für sein Alter gewesen. Wenn man mit ihm sprach, würde man nie darauf kommen, dass er erst sechs Jahre alt war. Alex war sehr beschützerisch, was seine Schwestern anging. Harry war wirklich stolz auf ihn.

„Ja, das haben wir, Alex, und du hattest Recht. Vater und Daddy haben versprochen, dass dem Baby und Daddy nichts passieren wird.", sagte Allison schüchtern.

„Seht ihr, das hab ich euch doch gesagt. Ihr hättet auf mich hören sollen. Ich würde euch zwei niemals anlügen."

„Das wissen wir jetzt. Es tut uns Leid, Alex.", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Alex lachte und umarmte seine Schwestern, bewegte sich dann vorwärts und kuschelte sich neben sie ins Bett.

„Nun, da das ja gelöst ist, denke ich, wäre es eine wundervolle Idee, wenn ihr wieder in eure eigenen Betten geht und dort schlaft.", sagte Draco.

„Aber, Dad..."

„Komm schon, Dad, lass uns hier schlafen."

„Können wir bei euch schlafen, Dad?", fragten sie alle drei gleichzeitig.

Harry lachte. Draco sah ihn flehend an, hoffte auf Hilfe. Doch Harry grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, Draco würde nicht 'Nein' zu ihnen sagen können.

„Aber, Leute..."

„Bitte, Dad?", sagten sie zusammen und gaben ihm den trauriger-Welpe-Blick.

Harry kicherte leise. Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch er lächelte einfach weiter.

„Oh, na gut, aber macht das nicht zur Gewohnheit. Von morgen an schlaft ihr wieder in euren eigenen Betten.", sagte Draco mit scheinbarer Ernsthaftigkeit.

Sie alle strahlten und kuschelten sich zusammen tiefer in die Decken. Alex drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Du hattest Recht, Daddy. Dad kann einfach nicht 'Nein' zu uns sagen.", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh, das hat euch euer Daddy also erzählt?", fragte Draco und warf Harry einen verdutzten Blick zu.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt. Hör nicht auf das, was Alex erzählt.", erwiderte dieser nervös.

„Ich lüge nicht, Daddy! Du hast gesagt...", schnell legte Harry seinem Sohn eine Hand über den Mund, um ihn am weitersprechen zu hindern. Er lächelte Draco unschuldig an und dieser grinste nur.

„Sei jetzt ruhig, Alex, und schlaf." Alex kicherte leise, legte sich dann hin und kuschelte mit den Mädchen. Innerhalb von Minuten waren die Kinder eingeschlafen.

„Was hast du Alex erzählt? Ich kann auch 'Nein' zu ihnen sagen.", sagte Draco schmollend und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, nein, Draco Honey, das kannst du nicht. Diese drei Kinder haben dich um ihre kleinen Finger gewickelt.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Nein, haben sie nicht."

„Doch, haben sie, Liebling und du liebst es. Du liebst es, sie zu verwöhnen." Draco wollte es wieder verneinen, ließ es dann aber und dachte darüber nach, was Harry gesagt hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.

„Okay, vielleicht schon, aber das heißt nicht, dass du es Alex erzählen sollst." Harry lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich liebe es, unseren Kindern von deinen Schwächen zu erzählen. Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, sobald sie dir den trauriger-Welpe-Blick geben.", sagte er lachend.

Draco schnaubte, verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte wieder. Harry kicherte, hob den Arm und streichelte sanft über die Wange seines Ehemannes.

„Du weißt, dass du es liebst. Unsere Kinder sind total verwöhnt wegen dir. Du liebst es, ihnen alles zu geben, was sie wollen." Draco grinste und sah Harry an.

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe diese Kinder über alles. Ich würde alles für sie tun."

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust und ich liebe dich jeden Tag mehr dafür." Draco lächelte, lehnte sich hinüber und zog Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby.", sagte er, als er den Kuss abbrach. Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys riesigen Bauch und streichelte sanft darüber.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten das Kleine endlich hier zu haben. Ich liebe unsere Kinder einfach. Es ist gut, dass wir noch einen Jungen bekommen. Alex wird ihn wirklich lieben."

„Ja, das wird er. Er liebt die Mädchen schrecklich. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie beschützerisch er für seinen kleinen Bruder sein wird." Sie lagen eine Weile einfach nur schweigend da. Und dann fragte Draco etwas, was Harry nicht erwartet hätte.

„Liebling, bist du glücklich damit, wie sich alles entwickelt hat?" Harry dachte für eine Sekunde nach.

„Ja, das bin ich. Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich mit Alex schwanger war, da war ich sauer, traurig und enttäuscht von mir selbst, weil ich dumm genug war zuzulassen, dass es auf diese Weise passiert ist. Dann kam noch dazu, dass ich nicht wusste, dass Männer schwanger werden können, aber mal ehrlich, für eine ganze Weile hatte ich unglaubliche Angst mit siebzehn Jahren ein Kind ganz alleine aufzuziehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dafür schon bereit war. Dennoch liebte ich Alex. Nichts könnte das jemals ändern. In gewisser Weise hat er uns zusammengebracht und ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Ich habe den besten Ehemann der Welt, die drei tollsten Kinder, die es gibt und eins ist noch unterwegs.", er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Draco, ich habe wirklich nie geglaubt, so weit im Leben zu kommen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich den Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben würde. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, die Chance, heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen, zu haben. So bin ich wirklich glücklich, dass das passiert ist. Alex gab mir einen Grund zu kämpfen. Ich habe Voldemort getötet, um meinen... unseren Sohn zu beschützen."

Also, ja, ich bin glücklich, sehr sogar.", lächelte Harry.

Draco lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein einfaches 'Ja' oder 'Nein' hätte gereicht, Liebling."

„Nun, aber du siehst, ich bin alles außer einfach, Schatz."

„Ja, das ist absolut wahr. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe.", zog Draco ihn auf.

Harry stieß ihn spielerisch mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Weil du mich liebst, du Schwachkopf."

Draco grinste nur, lehnte sich zu ihm und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Ja, genau, und vergesse das niemals."

Er knabberte spielerisch an seinem Ohr. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Tu das nicht, Draco. Du weißt, was das bei mir auslöst. Unsere Kinder sind im Zimmer.", sagte er rot werdend.

Draco gluckste.

„Nun, dann lass uns schlafen, Liebling. Du brauchst alle Ruhe, die du kriegen kannst. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Baby Nummer Vier bald hier sein wird. Ich bin so aufgeregt."

Harry lächelte bei Dracos Enthusiasmus. Sie teilten noch ein paar kurze Küsse, legten sich dann hin und kuschelten sich an ihre Kinder. Sie verflochten ihre Finger miteinander, während sie ihre Kinder umarmten.

„Gute Nacht, Schatz.", sagte Draco.

„Nacht, Liebling.", erwiderte Harry.

Er schlief ein, angekuschelt an seine Kinder und seinen Ehemann. Sein Leben... nein, ihr Leben war endlich komplett.

* * *

Sooo...das wars... schluss, ende, aus...

Hat mir echt wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht, diese Story zu übersetzen...

Danke nochmals für all die lieben Kommis, die ihr geschrieben habt! _euch fest knuddel_

vielleicht schaut ihr ja einfach mal bei meinen anderen Storys/Übersetzungen vorbei. :)

LG  
wölfin


End file.
